Undertale ATD (Anthropomorphic Tussle Directions)
by Langodan
Summary: My random obscure AU's post-game story. Frisk and their battle assistants, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY, thought they had finished the job, that freeing the monsters was all there was to it. Which is what it would seem. But as Frisk soon learns, someone, or something, has some unfinished business... and they, it, will do anything to make sure it's completed... Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

Hello! If you found this by accident, please read this. It's an introduction and quick author's note.

First off, I'm not a great writer, this story is probably really cliched and will most likely die. I'll try not to let it though, because I have many plans.

Secondly, this is my AU's post game story. You probably haven't seen the AU yet, so it's recommended that you check out my DeviantArt. Langodan's the username. I have a folder for all the art related to it. I will do a brief explanation here, but please go to the DeviantArt for more information. (It is highly recommended that you check out the AU beforehand. However, it should be okay if you don't. You'll simply be rather confused for a while, since there are two prior scenes. This fanfic is also available on that account, so you can follow it there if you like. The advantage of following it there is that occasionally I might post a fake screenshot or character image to go with it.)

Another thing I should mention is that most of the main cast, excluding the Dreemurrs, most likely won't appear in this story. Sorry if that's what you're here for.

Now onto the most important part: the explanation of the AU.

It's quite different to most other AUs in that it doesn't change any of the canon characters much, if at all. Instead, it focuses on the one part of the game that's super important, but the fandom seems to ignore.  
The battle system.

In this AU, the battle buttons are personified much like the emotions from Inside Out, for lack of a better comparison.  
These beings, called 'Prolibullae' or 'Prolis' for short, help their human owner, their 'Possessor'.  
When the player enters a battle, they are entering the Prolis' pocket dimension, typically abbreviated to the PD.

Their names are Figna, Astra, Icara and Miseri, in left to right order.  
(Just use the first letter of their names if you can't remember who's who. They aren't that good with names either. Probably got it from Asgore.)

My profile photo's Figna, BTW. The feisty Fighter who really doesn't care about anything except murder.

That's the basic information, and all you really need to know going in right now. But, it's still a good idea to check out the first and second images related to the story. Scroll right down to the bottom of the folder for the first one.

That's all for introductions I think! Continue on when ready.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _'Setfri… all of you… I'm sorry but… I value experience more than loyalty.'_

…

 _'Tch, it's not like we were ever going to amount to anything. We'd just be a burden on them in a world with no place for weakness. No place for mercy…'_

* * *

 _The date is 216X._

 _It's been a year since the Barrier was broken and the monsters returned to the surface. They've spread far across the country, exploring the world they'd dreamed of. Very few remained near the mountain that was once their prison. Frisk wanted to join them, but their job as Ambassador kept them back. Toriel and Asgore stayed too, the former because she couldn't bear to leave her child, the latter because he needed to accompany the Ambassador as the (ex) King._

 _Upon reaching the surface, the monsters were surprised to discover that humans could use soul magic once again, but only with the help of Augmentors. These were a specialized technology, developed by the government team studying the nature of magic, the MRD. They allowed the human wearing it to use spells, specific to their soul trait, to a degree akin to monster children. It was a start, but with practice, one could bring their skill up to a level close to the wizards of old. Experienced users with a trait of Kindness could form spears from their shields, and ones of Determination could fly for up to a minute._

 _Some individuals, thought to be descended from the wizards that created the Barrier, could even use magic without an Augmentor._

 _…_

 _Frisk wasn't one of them._

 _But they did have something no one else had. Something that the MRD would do anything to get to…_

* * *

Frisk gazed out the window, head slumped against the glass, watching the trees move by. They'd forgotten how tiring school could be.

Toriel, the head teacher of the magic faculty, and Frisk's mother, piped up from the driver's seat.

'So, my child, how was today?' she asked.

'Fine. Nothing interesting happened,' Frisk lied.

Toriel didn't look convinced.

 _Astra: Frisk, don't lie to your mother. Something did happen, and it wasn't pretty._

 _Figna: If you had let me out nothing would have happened!_

 _Miseri: You would have killed them! Besides, we can't exactly show ourselves_.

Right. Now that they were on the surface and no longer bound by the magic of the Underground, Prolis could telepathically communicate with their owner. Their ability to 'hear' almost anything that's said was merely a side effect.

 _Frisk: Alright then, I'll tell her. Though knowing you can hear any conversation I'm having is rather disconcerting._

 _Icara: We can choose not to listen in, if we want…_

 _Astra: Dammit I told you not to tell them! Now we'll have to…_

 _Frisk: You said it._

 _Astra: … Fine._

Frisk turned away from the window, instead staring at the floor. They exhaled.

'Someone attacked me today.'

Toriel visibly stiffened.

'What happened?' she questioned in a serious voice. It reminded Frisk of the one she used in the Underground, when they were trying to escape the Ruins.

'I don't know what his motive was. He just sort of… attacked. He had a stick. I managed to dodge the first couple swings, but then some of his friends ganged up on me. A teacher came to break up the fight, but I still got hurt. Luckily the teacher was able to heal, thanks to his trait, but…' Frisk trailed off.

'Yes?' Toriel urged.

'Figna wanted to "protect" me.'

Toriel waited a couple seconds, as if trying to decide how to respond.

'I see,' she eventually said. 'Thank you for telling me, Frisk.'

* * *

Frisk flopped down, laying on their bed. What a day. This wasn't the first time someone had attempted to harm the Ambassador. Not everyone accepts sudden change.

 _Figna: You know I really meant it. Our job is to protect you and that's what we'll do._

Not again.

 _Frisk: I'm just not sure I can trust you. I know you're extremely impulsive, and I've seen what you can manage._

 _Astra: They're just following their Essence Title. We all are. We're just doing what we were created to do. You know that. Even after a year, you still haven't let us do our job. We sit around here and wait._

 _Icara: Just as we always have…_

 _Frisk: Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. We've been through it too many times, I can't let the other humans know you guys actually /i do i exist. I'm sure I've shown you the articles. People have been trying to find Prolis since the Wizards first hinted at them in their logs._

 _Astra: Yes, but-_

 _Frisk: No! I Command you, as your Possessor, to stop talking about this subject!_

A creak as Toriel opened the door. Frisk had exclaimed out loud.

'My child, are you alright?'

Frisk sat back down, breathing heavily. They had gotten extremely worked up over seemingly nothing.

'They annoying you again?' Toriel said quietly.

'Yeah…' Frisk answered.

 _Experience over loyalty… had that been a good choice?_

'I think it would be best if you gave them a chance. One more.'

 _Miseri: Frisk. Please. I have something I want to ask you._

This was new.

'I… I guess you're right. Thanks, Mama.' Frisk said finally.

Toriel smiled slightly, then shut the door.

 _Frisk: Miseri. You've never said anything whenever we have an argument. Why now?_

 _Miseri: Normally I'd just sit and watch but… while you and Astra were debating, I remembered something. A possible way for us, more specifically, Figna and I, to join you in the Overworld._

 _Frisk: I'm fine with you but… what about_ them?

 _Figna: Don't talk about me like that!_

 _Miseri: They should be nothing to worry about. As long as I'm around, they should stay relatively docile._

 _Frisk: Why didn't you tell me this before?_

 _Miseri: I didn't feel it necessary. Until today, you hadn't been in much danger. But after that kid attacked you…_

Frisk lay back down on their bed, considering.

 _Frisk: What'll it take?_

 _Miseri: Do you happen to know where Alphys put the Determination she extracted?_

 _Frisk: …_

 _Astra: Yeah. In the bottom drawer of our freezer. She didn't want it, so Icara and I took it and put it there. Some six tubes of it. The drawer itself's been duct-taped over though._

Guess they had that problem solved.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A chilly breeze blew, plucking crumpling yellowed leaves of trees. The sun shined down, warming everyone under its blaze. Birds sung and flowers bloomed.

Perfect weather.

Toriel escorted her children through the gates to the teachers' car park. Frisk, of course, she was used to, but the other two were ones she hadn't seen in countless years.

'We haven't seen the Overworld in so long, Frisk. The last time I think was when Asriel and Chara ventured to the surface. So much has changed,' Miseri said quietly. They wore a brown shirt, jeans and black shoes, with a light orange scarf. They were going to take on the persona of a timid girl with a soul trait of Bravery.

'I don't see what the big deal is. It's colourful, that's all. Anything we can do here, we can do better in our world,' Figna remarked, arms crossed. They looked uncannily similar to Chara, with their green and yellow striped shirt and brown pants. They had an empty knife sheath belted to their left side, open top tucked underneath their shirt. This allowed them to summon their weapon without it looking too suspicious.

'I mean, you can _actually_ protect Frisk …'

'Shut up!'

'Alright you guys, stop arguing. I can send you both back at any moment.' Frisk butted in. 'Do try not to attract any attention. You know what'll happen if someone decides to record you with their phone.'

The Prolis weren't actually wearing different clothes. They had simply changed their appearance, much like an illusion, and it only worked on living creatures. If any technology were to sight or record them, they would appear with their normal garb. Frisk wore their standard blue and purple striped shirt, blue knee length pants and brown boots.

When they entered the main building, a man in an ironed business suit greeted them. He had neat swept back brown hair, and looked to be in his thirties.

'Mrs Dreemurr and the Ambassador. Nice to finally meet you, Frisk. I hadn't had a chance since the term started. Of course, with the monsters and everything, we had a lot of work to do.'

He stretched out his arm and offered to shake hands with Toriel. Despite the fact that she was a good foot taller than him, she accepted.

'Who is he?' Frisk whispered to Toriel.

'Oh! We haven't been introduced, have we?' the man suddenly said, as if he could read minds. Frisk nodded.

'I'm your principal, Ryder Kendry. It's an honour to have you at my school.' He stuck his arm out for Frisk to shake, and they cautiously did so.

Toriel decided to introduce Figna and Miseri. They were going to accompany Frisk after all.

'Excuse me. I forgot to mention, Mr Kendry, but would it be alright if these two accompanied Frisk in all their classes? They will not be disruptive.'

Frisk thought for sure that the principal would be suspicious.

'Oh, sure! As long as they don't bother or participate in the class. Speaking of classes, I have to go prepare for one now!' he said happily.

With that, he turned and strolled down the hallway.

'Well, he's an interesting man if I've ever seen one.' Frisk commented.

* * *

A few minutes later, Frisk entered their classroom. Toriel had headed off soon after the principal left them. Strange. She was their teacher too.

Frisk headed over to their designated seat, directing the Prolis over to the spare desk at the back of the classroom. There they could keep watch but also not interfere.

The desks were arranged in five rows of three, each desk seating two students, allowing for a room total of 30 people. Frisk was seated right in the centre, sharing the desk with a girl with black hair tied back into a ponytail and mauve glasses. She was reading something on her phone.

Frisk pulled back their chair as the teacher entered the room.

She had greying auburn hair, tied neatly into a bun. She wore a cream coloured overcoat that extended past her knees, with black military-style boots underneath.

'Hello, students. I am Ms Selah. Your normal teacher, Mrs Dreemurr, has some business to attend to. I will be taking your classes until further notice.' She said with her oddly quiet voice.

Some of the students started talking among each other, and the girl next to Frisk put her phone away.

'I know you all like Mrs Dreemurr, but I have been assigned to this class by her.'

The chatter stopped. That was all they needed.

'Now, pack away your books and come with me to the arena. I believe in practical teaching. You are learning about magic currently, I am told. What is the point of learning about a subject when you do not have firsthand experience?

'I will be teaching you how to use Augmentors.'

* * *

The arena wasn't exactly something you'd expect to find at a school. Solid concrete floor and walls, seating at the edges and large skylights in the ceiling. The wall that held the entrance also had a door that opened into the storeroom, which contained the Augmentors and various weapons.

Humans couldn't use magic to attack like monsters could, so instead, humans wielded magic-infused physical weapons. These were seemingly normal weapons that had magical properties, some soul-trait based, others based on monster abilities. For example, a type of magic-infused gun could fire normal bullets, or switch to magical fireballs akin to a Boss Monster's.

These weapons did not require Augmentors to function, but were weaker compared to monster magic or Augmented magic, and took longer to charge.

The students entered excitedly, sitting down on the benches. Ms Selah unlocked the storeroom, entering it and re-emerging a couple seconds later carrying what looked like a bullet-proof vest with light strips over the shoulders.

She slipped it on over her head, ignoring that she still had her overcoat on. She clipped it in place, and as she did, the light strips switched on, glowing a bright red. She clapped to get the students' attention.

'As I am sure you are all aware, I am wearing an Augmentor. They are not soul trait specific, so you do not have to worry about not getting one. The colour of the glow is indicative of the trait magic activated. I have a trait of Determination, so the lights are red. I am sure you are all familiar with the colours,' she announced.

The students nodded. Their soul trait was one of the first things they had learnt, even before attending school. All children, when they developed their trait at around an age of 3, were required to visit an MRD branch to register their traits for research purposes. Any changes were also to be reported.

Frisk, along with two other people in the class, not including the teacher, had a trait of Determination. It was one of the rarer traits, but it wasn't considered 'special'. After all, it's not like it granted any extra powers.

Ms Selah walked up to a bench, stepping up onto it, perhaps to help the students see her. She opened her mouth to speak-

Her foot slipped and she fell back. Some of the students cried out.

Instead of landing heavily on the floor, she shut her eyes and flew back, shooting towards the far side of the arena. She rotated in the air like a swimmer performing a tumble turn, bracing with her legs as she reached the wall. She pushed off, soared up into the air, touched the ceiling, and landed in front of a group of open-mouthed students.

The lights on her Augmentor flashed a bit and turned off. A couple seconds later, they faded back on.

'That is what people with a Determination trait may do. Flight, as agile as a bird.'

Applause broke out. Toriel was great teacher, more knowledgeable than any professional, but seldom did demonstrations. She seemed almost afraid to.

'Now. Since we are here, may I ask you all to stand and line up next to the storeroom's entrance. I will give you your Augmentors, but do not put them on. I am going to go through each type of soul trait magic individually.'

Ms Selah glanced over to Figna and Miseri, who were seated towards the back, behind Frisk.

'Except for you two. You are not permitted to participate.'

* * *

The students arranged themselves into groups according to their soul traits, some larger than others. Frisk merged with the other two Determination traited students, trying to ignore their attention. They knew who Frisk was. The child who freed the monsters.

The groups went up one at a time, then two at a time. Six of the traits were paired with another one that countered its power. Kindness opposed Justice, Patience opposed Bravery and Perseverance opposed Integrity. Only Determination wasn't paired with another.

'Determination group. Come up please.' Ms Selah called.

 _Frisk: Finally. Took her long enough. I guess she left us for last since we aren't trait paired._

 _Figna: That's easy for you to say! We have to sit and watch!_

 _Miseri: It's probably for the better. Who knows what'll happen if we put Augmentors on._

Frisk picked up their Augmentor, feeling the weight of it. The thought of using magic filled them with determination.

'Alright students, put on your Augmentors. I will be going through basic usage. Determination is one of the more dangerous trait powers. Flight can be useful, but with the time spent using it, you must spend half that time letting it "recharge". The maximum possible flight time that has been achieved so far is a minute, so do not push your luck.' Ms Selah announced. The students nodded.

Frisk strapped the Augmentor on, letting it sync with their soul. They felt violated, just slightly, but all that was washed away by a strange sense of déjà vu when it powered on.

Ms Selah stepped back once the students had their Augmentors on.

'Alright. Ketsui, you will go first. Angela, you next. Frisk, you will go last.'

One by one, they stepped up to the new teacher. Ketsui, a short blonde-haired boy, had great difficulty. Angela flew after about five minutes of attempts but fell and Ms Selah had to catch her. How awkward.

Apparently, one had to imagine they were in a void, free from gravity and sight. The only thing visible was their soul.

Frisk was pondering this when the teacher called them.

'Your turn, Frisk. Try to imagine. It is not easy, and I do not expect you to be able to do it instantly. To be perfectly honest, I am surprised by Angela's skill.' Ms Selah said encouragingly.

Frisk stepped up, standing in front of the teacher. They cleared their mind, shutting their eyes and trying to image the void. The void… Empty darkness… Their soul…

 _Why does this feel so familiar?_

Frisk's soul flew through the void. It wasn't restrained by anything. It felt… safe. Like a place they could reside, free from the worries of life. They risked a peek.

The ceiling was in their face. They were five metres off the ground.

Frisk flailed and thrashed, trying to keep steady.

'Frisk! Stay calm! Return to the void!' Ms Selah called to them.

They already had.

Frisk glided through the void but kept their eyes open. It felt right. The void was there. They didn't need to imagine it. It had always been there. They had flown in this fashion before.

They flew in joyous loops and dives, slaloming and cutting through the air. The teacher and the class simply stared.

But Frisk had forgotten one crucial detail.

As they say, what goes up must come down.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
 _Frisk. I cannot protect you any longer. You must stay safe, lest you find yourself back where you last called me. I will continue to watch over you, but unless you can re-open the Gate, you are on your own…_

* * *

Frisk came to in a springy bed. They let out a groan as they slowly sat up, head pounding. What had happened? Oh right. They had been having fun with an Augmentor when they forgot that there was a time limit.  
Their left arm felt slightly unnatural. Had they broken it? A quick check confirmed their suspicions. It was in a cast, though it didn't hurt nearly as much as they had expected.  
The lights in the room were a bright white, and so were the walls and the bedsheets, giving a sense of sterility. Toriel sat in a chair to the left of the bed, head drooped, breathing slow.  
 _Huh. She fell asleep waiting for me.  
Astra: Frisk, you're awake! Miseri get out there!  
Icara: Are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone's there?  
Astra: Stop worrying about it! It's gonna be fine!  
Frisk: There's no one here other than Toriel, who's asleep.  
Miseri: See… it's okay. _  
A couple seconds later, Miseri crawled out from under the bed, rubbing their head. They still had their disguise appearance active. They stood up quickly, brushing down their clothes and hair.  
'Taking extra precautions, are you?' Frisk asked.  
 _Astra: Sorry! Guess I miscalculated your exit location._  
'Nope! Astra failed. The location they told me was a _bit_ too far left. Ended up under the bed.' Miseri explained with a laugh, still rubbing their head.  
'I see. Will Figna be joining us?' Frisk replied.  
 _Astra: Will you?  
Icara: I think you should…  
Figna: I suppose I don't have a choice.  
Frisk: Next time just tell me. Don't go all passive-aggressive.  
Figna: Yeah whatever. I'll be exiting into that chair opposite Toriel. _  
Sure enough, Figna appeared out of thin air above the chair, already in the sitting position, disguise deactivated. They fell into the chair and continued doing whatever it was they were doing. They had their knife summoned and was poking at something in their other hand, nonchalantly holding the blade like it was a pen.  
'What exactly are you doing? And aren't you going to hurt yourself holding your weapon like that?' Miseri questioned.  
Figna looked up at them out of the corner of their eye, not moving their head. They turned back to their task before answering.  
'I found a small wooden log outside the hospital. Decided to try to carve it. No, I'm not going to hurt myself, it should be obvious. Oh right, you're my Counter, you wouldn't know. Prolis can't be hurt by their own weapons. That's just how it works, idiot.'  
Miseri looked slightly offended as they turned to Frisk.  
'So, how do you feel? That was quite the fall…'  
'I feel fine.' Frisk replied. 'My arm aches a little but otherwise, I'm fine. What happened?'  
'Exactly what you think. You suddenly fell. We rushed out and took you to the school's clinic, who then phoned the hospital. They also alerted Toriel.'  
'That fall only gave me a fractured arm and a headache?' Frisk questioned.  
'I'm surprised too. Ms Selah mentioned something about a "DRS barrier" though. She didn't go into specifics. Perhaps that had something to do with it.'  
Frisk nodded, settling back into their bed. 'So, I'm good to go?'  
'Yeah, I suppose. Better ask a nurse. You should probably wake Toriel too.' Miseri said.  
As if on cue, a knock came on the door. The Prolis jolted in shock, entering the pocket dimension instantly. The last time someone had visited Frisk, Toriel was the only other person in the room. The sudden appearance of two children would surely raise some suspicions.  
A male nurse entered carrying a clipboard. He walked up to Frisk's bed and opened his mouth, before realising Toriel was asleep. He then headed over to Toriel and gave her a slight nudge.  
'Excuse me, Mrs Dreemurr,' he said. 'Frisk is ready to leave.'  
Toriel stirred, before waking groggily and blinking a couple times. She realised situation she was in and sat upright, taking on her more formal behaviour.  
The nurse smiled calmly.  
'Don't worry, Mrs Dreemurr. There's no rush. When you are ready, Frisk will be discharged.'  
Toriel relaxed a little.  
'Thank you, sir. I think we are ready to leave. Frisk, how are you feeling?' she asked.  
Frisk responded with a nod. 'I'm fine. We can leave now.'  
'I see. Well then, we should get going. I need time to make a pie, after all.'  
After going through a little bit of paperwork, Frisk and Toriel headed to the hospital's nearby bus stop, where they caught a ride home.  
 _Icara: So, she's going to make a pie? Can I have a slice?  
Frisk: To eat?  
Icara: No, to keep with me. You never know when it'll come in handy…  
Frisk: I suppose you could.  
Frisk: …  
Astra: You broke your left arm.  
Frisk: Yeah….  
Astra: So how are you going to do school?  
Frisk: That's a good question. _

* * *

Frisk wandered into the school yard, with Miseri and Figna not far behind. They all appeared much the same as when they first entered the very same yard a couple days ago. It was widely accepted to wear the same or similar clothes almost all the time, almost like a uniform unique to yourself. Some people even changed their appearance, like hairstyles, but kept the same clothes. It was normal.  
Frisk pushed through the bottleneck that had formed at the main entrance. Since the law was passed that allowed anyone to carry weapons with them, the students had to go through a security system like an airports'. Declare or face the consequences. Frisk didn't have anything to declare, so they just pushed through. Figna didn't need to worry. There weren't any cameras in the school's buildings.  
A couple of the students gasped and pointed, sharing gossip about the monsters' ambassador, right there in front of them. So many questions to ask, but none were brave enough, especially with the other kid with a similar haircut giving them the death stare.  
 _Icara: I wonder what made Toriel so busy. We don't see her at school much now.  
Astra: It's probably nothing. You need to stop worrying. Chill out a little.  
Icara: It's my job to worry!  
Astra: We're not in the Underground anymore. Our jobs don't really matter.  
Icara: Then why are we still here, huh? What if Frisk dies?  
Astra: Ok, that escalated quickly. Frisk, what do you think?  
Figna: We'll be PERFECTLY FINE because I'm here and I'll make sure NO ONE gets in Frisk's way.  
Frisk: Astra asked me… and I agree with them. You guys don't need to worry about me.  
Astra: See? Chill out a little, Icara.  
Icara: Last time I had a 'bad feeling', it was about Asgore…  
Miseri: … um  
Icara: and Frisk didn't listen!  
Miseri: It's alright. No one knew it was going to happen.  
Frisk: I didn't really have a choice. _  
There wasn't much else to say.  
Frisk was resting against a wall, when Miseri elbowed them gently. A boy approached, looking ready to harm. The corridor was mostly clear. Class was starting soon, and Frisk had dozed off.  
 _Astra: Looks like someone has a bone to pick with you. Heheh._  
The boy had messy blackish hair and looked like the kind of guy who gets followers just because he beats people up. He poked Frisk roughly, jolting them out of their stupor. He said simply.  
'Fight me, Ambassador.'  
Figna moved to lunge, but Miseri held them back.  
 _Miseri: Not now.  
Figna: He said he wanted to!  
Frisk: Astra. Check.  
Astra: Sebastian Finch. Bravery. LV 1, HP 20, AT 10, DF 10. Loves picking fights, just because.  
Frisk: I'm surprised you can still do that.  
Astra: What do you mean?  
Frisk: It's been a year and you still know how to do that 'check' thing.  
Astra: It's like your ability to feel, a sense. I don't have to learn, and I can't forget.  
Frisk: So, you can do that with anyone we come across.  
Astra: Yep.  
Frisk: Isn't that kinda violating their privacy?  
Astra: Did you feel like you were violating people's privacy when you checked monsters in the Underground? _  
Frisk didn't know how to respond, so they didn't. Instead, they turned to Sebastian, the boy, and said firmly:  
'Sebastian Finch. I don't want to fight you. Please leave me alone.'  
Sebastian's expression changed from one of arrogance to one of shock.  
'H-how do you know my name?' he asked cautiously.  
'I know many things. Like your soul trait, for example. You are brave, but also reckless.' Frisk answered, without a trace of uncertainty in their voice.  
Sebastian was really taken aback by this comment.  
'You're creepy, you know that? You remind me of my aunt. I don't like her, and I don't like you…' He said.  
Frisk smiled.  
'… which is why I'm going to beat you up!' He suddenly exclaimed, throwing a punch before Frisk could react.  
Figna pushed Miseri aside and was in front of Frisk in an instant, knife in hand, disguise also covering it. They slashed, slicing clean up Sebastian's arm, from elbow to wrist. Sebastian screamed in pain, dropping back and clutching it with his other hand. It was bleeding profusely. Miseri ran up and pulled Figna back, slamming them up against the wall, grimacing.  
Sebastian blinked a couple times, then ran down the hallway, cries echoing back.  
So much for a normal day at school.

* * *

Frisk sat silently, fiddling with the pages of their book. They weren't paying any real attention to the class. Guilt hung over them like a cloud.  
The Prolis sat at their place at the back of the classroom, not interacting in any way at all. The natural rivalry set in place by their titles didn't help.  
Frisk was about to doze off again when an announcement came through the PA system.  
'Could the following students please come to the principal's office: Sebastian Finch, Frisk Dreemurr and their companions. I repeat, could the following students please come to the principal's office: Sebastian Finch and Frisk Dreemurr.'  
The announcement ended with a click.  
Frisk stood up slowly, glancing at the teacher, who gave them a nod of approval. The Prolis followed wordlessly, all eyes in the room trained on them.  
This wasn't going to end well, was it?

* * *

When Frisk arrived, Sebastian was already there, sitting rather meekly, now bandaged arm resting lightly on his lap. He avoided eye contact, just standing up and leaving when Frisk entered.  
The principal, Mr Ryder Kendry, who was typing onto his computer, looked up at Frisk.  
'Ah, Frisk, you're here. I've already spoken to Sebastian, and now I want to speak to you. He says your companion here-,' he pointed to Figna, 'attacked him with a dagger. Please, take a seat.'  
Frisk reluctantly dragged a seat over and sat on it, directly in front of the principal. Figna pulled over a seat and sat on it backwards, arms leaning on the backrest. Miseri pushed a chair over, and sat next to Frisk, hands clasped together on their lap.  
Mr Kendry adjusted his glasses, turning away from the computer and looking over to Frisk.  
'I'm sure there is security for a reason, Frisk. Just because your friends here aren't students doesn't mean I won't apply the same rules to them,' he said seriously.  
'Sorry, sir.' Frisk said.  
'Sorry won't do it, I'm afraid. Your friend caused serious injury to one of my students, and I won't allow it. I don't care if it was provoked or unprovoked. I've decided that Figna will no longer be permitted to accompany you here.'  
Figna stood up suddenly, left arm flying down to their waist, where their 'dagger' was hidden. Frisk whipped their arm out, grabbing it before the weapon could summon.  
'You can't do that! I'm-' Figna exclaimed, before realising what they had almost said and done.  
'You're what?' Mr Kendry asked.  
'I'm… sorry. I guess I really am the impulsive idiot everyone calls me. I'll accept your punishment.' They sat back down, this time properly, but without moving the chair, so they now faced away from the principal.  
The principal didn't seem the least bit offended.  
'Good. Be warned. If Figna shows up here again, I will not hesitate to contact the police to check their identity and records.'  
Identity checking. There was no way they were going to get out of that. If it happened, if the police got involved, it would be over.  
'I understand.' Frisk replied.  
The principal nodded.  
'Alright. You are dismissed. The day is almost over anyway. Go home and heed my words. Off you go then.'  
They left, and after a second, Miseri went back in and tucked the chairs in, before rushing off with an embarrassed smile.  
The principal went to the doorway and watched them head down the hallway. He adjusted his glasses again and went back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, if there is anyone following this. If you are interested, follow me, fav this and give me some feedback! You can also share this if you like! I promise, the story gets better. Even leave some theories! There's not much now, but I like to see how my readers think.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 _'This is legitimate footage?'  
'Yes, I recorded it myself.'  
'How curious. Thank you for your assistance. This next project… will be very interesting…' _

* * *

'Why didn't you stop me?!' Figna slashed at Miseri, other arm holding their scarf. Miseri summoned the MERCY option to use as a shield. The knife slid along its surface, coming off without a scratch.  
'You were supposed to prevent me!' They slashed again, and Miseri braced. The options were the Prolis' equivalent to their soul; the culmination of their being. Destroy or damage the option, and the Proli's human form would also feel it.  
Figna drew their arm back to slash again when Astra grabbed it and attempted to wrestle with them. Astra managed to get Figna onto the floor, locked in a rather uncomfortable position, when Frisk entered. Their soul was clearly visible, glowing in front of their black and white body. Frisk, using their soul, deactivated Figna's weapon and commanded them to stand down. Figna reluctantly did so, it wasn't like they had a choice. Their Possessor was their Master.  
Astra relaxed and stood up, dusting themselves down, despite there not being any dust anywhere. There was nothing in the black void that was the Prolis' dimension. Miseri deactivated the MERCY option. No need to leave one's soul exposed.  
Icara joined the group, rushing over to Miseri instantly and inspecting them.  
'Are you alright? Did they hurt you?' Icara asked.  
'I think I'm okay. I don't really hurt at all.' Miseri answered.  
Icara relaxed, headed over to Figna and stared at them.  
'What?' Figna said, rather sarcastically.  
Icara slapped them.  
'Just because we have the same route alignments doesn't mean I'm going to condone what you do!' they exclaimed.  
'I get it, I get it…' Figna said, strangely passively.  
Icara sighed deeply.  
'Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who worries anymore… What if we get found out? What if…' they said quietly.  
Astra pipped up.  
'You all need to calm right down. Give it a week or so. Maybe longer. We've gone a year fine, what's going to change? Miseri will continue accompanying Frisk, Figna will stay at home, and I'm sure they'll calm down.'  
'I bet I won't!' Figna interrupted.  
'We'll see…'

* * *

Frisk stood at the edge of the balcony, leaning over the slightest bit. It had no railing. Next to them were the other two students who had a soul trait of determination, and their teacher, Ms Selah. Toriel wouldn't return to classes, she had switched over to a managerial job. Ms Selah was once again doing Augmentor practice; Frisk's arm had pretty much healed completely, thanks to magic.  
They would practice by flying to and from the balcony, down to the ground.  
Frisk glanced over the edge, peering down at the assistant teacher, who had a trait of patience. She would act as the safely net if they should mess up.  
Ms Selah walked over to the edge, paused a second, and stepped off. Instead of falling, she continued walking like there was an invisible surface out in front. She gestured over to the children standing on the platform.  
'Whoever is the most confident, come to me.'  
The other two students, Ketsui and Angela, pushed Frisk to the edge, before stepping back. Evidently, they weren't willing to go. Frisk shrugged, shut their eyes and stepped off. This would be easy. Just need to focus…  
They fell straight down, with a yelp, before being caught by the assistant teacher's halting magic. Frisk floated in the air for a moment.  
'Augmentors do not activate automatically! You have to make it do so, Frisk!' Ms Selah called out.  
Frisk materialised their soul, thus activating the Augmentor. The assistant teacher let go of them, and Frisk floated over to Ms Selah.  
'Good work. But do remember what I taught you. Go back down to the floor. I will see you after class. You are doing well, so please be patient while I teach the rest of your classmates,' the teacher said firmly.  
Frisk nodded and dropped down, landing maladroitly. They went and sat on a nearby bench, where Miseri was waiting.  
'What happened there? I thought you knew how to fly,' they asked.  
 _Frisk: It's different than in the PD.  
Miseri: Is it? Also, why did you suddenly switch to talking through here?  
Frisk: I don't want anyone hearing. Besides, I wanted to ask you all something.  
Astra: I'm here!  
Icara: Me too.  
Frisk: Haven't you noticed something?  
Astra: That you suck at flying?  
Frisk: No, something about you guys…  
Astra: Huh?  
Miseri: Well… don't you think…  
Icara: that Figna has been unnaturally quiet lately?  
Frisk: Exactly.  
Astra: I never noticed.  
Frisk: …  
Frisk: Well, have you tried contacting them?  
Astra: Nope.  
Icara: Yes. They're blocking me off.  
Frisk: You can do that to each other?  
Icara: Sure can. But we've never done it before.  
Miseri: It would be rude.  
Frisk: What do you think changed?  
Icara: I don't know, Frisk. I don't know.  
Astra: Maybe they're just super depressed… Can we even get depressed?  
Miseri: That's a rather good question, but I don't think we should worry about that right now. When the day ends, we'll head home and see where Figna went. We are a team, so we should always stay together. _  
'Right, Frisk?' Miseri finished physically.  
'Yeah…' Frisk answered, as the teachers instructed everyone to pack up. The class had ended.  
Frisk strolled hesitantly towards Ms Selah, unbuckling the Augmentor, with Miseri following close behind. The teacher looked down at them when they arrived.  
Frisk offered the Augmentor to Ms Selah, but she pushed it back towards them.  
'Keep it. I consulted the MRD, and they said that you may keep it. I am sure it will come in useful. You never know when you will have to escape.'

* * *

Figna sat on Frisk's bed, carving their log. Small curls of wood floated down to the ground, scattering everywhere. They blew on it, clearing the dust. It was coming around surprisingly well.  
 _Those idiots… They don't know… They can't stop me… I'll show them…_  
But they knew. If the MRD found their existence, they would…  
What would they do with the embodiment of fighting?  
 _Greetings, Fighter._  
Figna stood bolt upright, holding their knife out at no one.  
'Huh? Who are you? How are you talking to me?' they asked the air.  
 _That is not important. I know who you are, what you are._  
'What does that matter? Answer me!'  
 _You are a Fighter, correct?_  
'Yes, I am! Astra, are you messing with me again?!'  
 _ACT is not involved in this. It is just you and me._  
'Why are you doing this? And you still haven't answered my question!'  
 _I have a proposal for you. I know what you wish for. Your current Possessor is… rather neglectful, are they not?_  
Figna thought for a moment.  
'I… suppose. I can't help them. And whenever I try to do something good they just…'  
 _Throw you down. Like you do not matter._  
'Yeah… That's close to it. Sort of.'  
 _I can help you. Come with me, and I can free you from your prison._  
Figna deactivated their knife and sat back onto the bed.  
'I… don't know. Frisk… they've been there the whole time. They've put up with me and my violence. I respect them but part of me… wants to join you, whoever you are.'  
 _But they also neglect you, forgetting who you are and what your purpose is._  
'This is the Surface. Fighting shouldn't be done.'  
 _And neither was mercy in the Underground. What determines what should be done and what should not?_  
'I don't know.'  
 _The individual. The person on their own determines what should be done. They do not need to follow rules imposed on them by greater powers. The same goes for you._  
'But I'm not a "person". I have a designated job. A purpose. A reason to exist. I have to stick to it.'  
 _You may be bound to your Title permanently, but not to your Possessor._  
'So, you're saying… you want me to… Transfer?'  
 _It has already been done._  
'Already? But I didn't-'  
 _FIGHT, this is your path to freedom! Join me!_  
'Don't call me that! I'm not going to take orders from a disembodied voice, even if they are my new Possessor!'  
 _Would you take orders from Chara?_  
Figna paused.  
Chara.  
Their original Possessor.  
Their Renderer.  
'I would, but you aren't them… are you?'  
The voice was silent for a while.  
Then…  
 _We do still have some unfinished business from that Genocide Route a couple timelines ago. Shall we complete it?_  
Figna nodded slowly, turning towards the window.  
'Sorry Frisk.'

* * *

Frisk's keys jingled as they fiddled it into the lock. With a turn and a click, the door unlocked and swung open. Frisk and Miseri had went home on their own, since Toriel's managerial job required her to stay back a while.  
The moment it opened, they knew something was off.  
'Figna, you there?' Frisk called upstairs. The door to their room was shut.  
No response.  
Frisk tried a more formal demand as they climbed up.  
'Fighter do not ignore me.'  
No response.  
Just before Frisk opened the door to their room, they tried a slightly risky command.  
'FIGHT, I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE TO-'  
The door swung open.  
But nobody came.  
There was no one in the room.  
Miseri ran up and nudged Frisk a little.  
'I checked the whole house. There's no one here.' They said in a worried voice.  
They wandered into the room, but there was nothing out of order. No sign that anyone had been there.  
Frisk noticed something on their desk, something they didn't remember putting there. They walked, slightly cautiously, over to their desk below the window.  
The object was a small wooden carving.  
It was crude, but identifiable.  
Asriel clutching a bouquet of flowers.  
The curtains billowed in the breeze from the open window.  
'This can't be good.'

* * *

Figna, the Fighter crouched down low, waiting for the right time to jump. The train to the city was pulling into the platform below them. Passengers alighted, and passengers boarded. When the train started moving again, Figna jumped onto the roof, summoning their knife and slamming it blade-first into the roof to make a handle. They didn't care if it went all the way through, they wanted the world to know what they were capable of. Completely oblivious, the train drove off towards the city, with the Fighter riding on top.  
Soon enough, it arrived at the central station. Figna leaped off the roof to the side opposite the open door, so they were against the wall, and hidden from sight. When the train left, they ran across and climbed onto the platform, joining the crowd. They got several glances, but they were of no concern to the Fighter.  
Upon reaching the main street, they jumped right into the crowd, heading north, away from the mountain. The streets were full of people heading to work, so the Fighter, dressed in their colourful Proli outfit, stood out blatantly.  
They picked up their pace, almost running now, pushing past annoyed adults, who cursed at the 'child' who had rudely shoved through.  
Figna knew exactly where they were going. The MRD headquarters. Not far to go. A human would have run out of stamina ages ago, but they had no such limitations. They had none of the limitations humans had.  
The MRD headquarters loomed up ahead, a gleaming tower of glass, concrete and metal. The Fighter stepped through the sliding doors, into a clean, shiny lobby, activating their disguise. Few people were there, save for receptionist. She typed away at a computer.  
Figna walked up to the nearest receptionist, who stopped typing for a moment. This was a joke, surely.  
'Hello, child. Shouldn't you be at school?' she asked kindly. She couldn't tell their gender, but assumed they were male.  
The child ignored her completely.  
'I would like to see Researcher Aslan,' he asked her firmly, like he was the one with authority.  
The receptionist was taken aback.  
'Excuse me? I would expect more respect out of you, young man. If you don't leave, I'll have to call security.'  
In a flash, he brought out a knife, almost out of thin air and held it at her.  
'You will do no such thing. Do what I asked you to do.'  
The receptionist wasn't often held at knifepoint by a child, so she shakily said.  
'R-researcher Aslan is currently occupied. Would you like me to send him a message?'  
'Yes.' The child said. 'Tell him the serial murderer he called for has arrived.'

* * *

 **I told you all! Things are starting to get interesting...**

 **Same goes as before! If you like this, follow, fav, or leave a review. If you want, you can leave theories too, because I like to hear how my readers think.**

 **The next chapter may take a while to come out, so hang in there.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _'What is your name?'  
'I do not have a name as humans understand it. I am referred to as The Fighter. I was created with one purpose: to murder.'  
'What is your identification code?'  
'My identification code is AKDTFT.'  
'What is your mission?'  
'Eliminate the competition, then the Ambassador.'  
'And who do you serve?'  
'The messenger sent by the demon that comes when people call its name.' _

* * *

_Astra: Frisk, aren't you going to tell Toriel about what happened?  
Frisk: No. I don't want to put her in danger. I don't want to put anyone in danger. _  
Frisk pulled open their text document of notes. Figna was on the loose. Out wild, like an animal. If they had been caught, or filmed...  
There was one thing for certain. It wouldn't end well for anyone.  
Frisk needed to know how much the researchers and public already knew about Prolis.  
They scoured the Internet, searching for news reports, research papers, anything. Most had information Frisk knew, from experience, was wrong.  
Three days of browsing and so far, all seemed well. Researchers still hadn't cracked it, even after the Barrier was broken.  
They opened a webpage which contained some excerpts from logs supposedly written by the wizards who created the Barrier. They never paid much attention to these logs before; apparently, they were more fiction than fact, though there were a large amount of people who believed them.  
Miseri, who was sitting beside Frisk, pointed something out.  
'Look here. There's only one mention of "Transfer" within the logs themselves. It states that "Transfers are bound by bloodline and soul trait."'  
Frisk nodded in understanding.  
'Which isn't correct. I'm not related to Chara in any way at all. We may have had the same trait but not blood. Which is why I'm wondering. That was a quote taken from the logs themselves. The Wizards wrote it. They can't be wrong, can they?'  
 _Icara: We'll never know at this rate. Information changes over time. There's only one person who knows what really happened, and they're gone.  
Astra: Yeah. Seraph.  
Icara: The Saviour. They've existed here for as long as time has. If we need any answers, they'll have it. _  
'But they're gone. I can't command them anymore.' Frisk said, turning back to continue reading the logs.  
Something caught their eye.  
'Wait, check this out.'  
Miseri pressed in closer.  
'It says here that the logs were written by the Wizards, who are credited by their surnames: Nitor, Mishira, Menelaus, Ellis, Caito...'  
Frisk trailed off, looking down.  
 _Astra: What? What does it say? The suspense is killing me!_  
Miseri finished reading.  
'... Finch and Selah.'  
Frisk switched back to the notes, rapidly typing. They muttered as they did.  
'Sebastian and my teacher. They have the same names.'  
Miseri put a hand on Frisk's shoulder, but they shook it off.  
'That's not evidence! There could be countless people who have the same names!' They scolded.  
'That may be the case, but we can't disregard this little point.' Frisk replied, then elaborated.  
'Tomorrow, we're going to ask Ms Selah if she's related to the wizard. Straight. No uncertainty.'  
'What about Sebastian?' Miseri asked.  
'We'll worry about him later.' Frisk answered.  
Miseri considered a little.  
'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try...'

* * *

Frisk once again sat in class, but this time their mind was occupied. Soon, when the class ended, they would confront their teacher.  
 _Icara: You worried she'll suspect you?  
Frisk: For what? She'll think I'm just curious.  
Icara: Oddly specific interest.  
Frisk: People are interested in the wizards.  
Icara: But I don't think anyone's ever asked directly.  
Frisk: I'm surprised no one's made the connection.  
Icara: I'm sure they have but didn't push it any further.  
Miseri: Don't overthink it. It's a simple question.  
Frisk: It was my idea.  
Miseri: I'm talking to Icara. They worry too much.  
Icara: I kept Frisk alive!  
Frisk: Stop arguing.  
Icara: I'm just trying to help… _  
Frisk was lost in thought, talking with their Prolis when they were sharply jolted out of their trance.  
By an alarm.  
Muttering spread through the class like waves.  
Ms Selah immediately stopped what she was doing.  
'A lockdown. Everyone, you know the drill. Stay calm.' She announced seriously.  
The girl next to Frisk grabbed her stuff off the table and shoved it into her bag, before ducking underneath the table. Around the room, others did the same. Some near the edges of the room reached up and rolled down the blinds, blocking the windows. Ms Selah switched off the lights and locked the door.  
Frisk didn't know exactly what to do, so they crawled under their desk like everyone else had. They hoped Miseri did the same.  
The murmuring died down when finally, Ms Selah disappeared underneath her desk.  
No sound could he heard save for breathing and the echoing of other classes from down the corridor outside. They soon quieted too.  
They remained like this for several minutes, until a crash was heard from somewhere else in the building.  
Followed by screaming, a couple seconds of banging, a cry, then silence.  
Someone whimpered in the room.  
Then a most chilling sound was heard.  
Like metal being scraped, cut. It was short, three quick sounds.  
 _Bang!_  
The classroom's door splintered, cracking in half, like someone had placed explosives outside it, and charged into the room.  
Frisk pulled their head down into their knees. Some students shrieked, but most kept silent. Better not to attract the intruder's attention.  
Frisk didn't turn to look around at them, but they could hear thumping, then a crash.  
A cry of shock came from someone, judging by the voice, it was Ms Selah. Several swishes. A hissing sound. The clash of two weapons. Several clashes. A child-like yelp. The pattering of feet as the intruder left.  
Heavy breathing.  
Frisk glanced around just in time to see Ms Selah collapse into a chair.  
A warm light flared from the doorway. A few seconds later, Toriel poked her head in.  
'Are you alright, my children? Were any of you hurt?' she asked.  
A plethora of replies, most saying 'no'.  
Toriel exhaled. 'That is good to hear.'  
She looked over to Ms Selah.  
'The intruder has escaped. Come with me. We have another injury to deal with.'  
Toriel looked back to the class.  
'The lockdown has ended. We have alerted your parents. They will come to pick you up if applicable. Please return home as soon as possible. The police will be moving in soon.'  
She reached Ms Selah, helping her up and escorting her out the doorway.  
'Frisk, please head home on your own. I have a feeling the attack had magic involved, and I will be assisting the investigation.' Toriel said as she left.  
Frisk climbed out from underneath the desk, grabbing their bag and hoisting it over their shoulder. They stayed behind, waiting for the rest of the class to exit first. Miseri stood beside them, fiddling with their sleeve.  
Curiously, someone else stayed behind too. Frisk recognised them as Phaedra, the girl who sat in the seat two rows in front of them. She walked over to them, tapping something onto her phone.  
'Hey… uhm, Frisk, was it?' she asked uncertainty. 'Sorry, I'm very forgetful.'  
Frisk nodded.  
'Oh, good! I just wanted to show you something. It's… quite interesting.'  
She flipped her phone around, showing a video's thumbnail.  
'I filmed the attacker. And uhh, I dunno how much you know about magic, but since you're the Ambassador I thought… Do you know what Prolibullae are?'  
Miseri tensed.  
Frisk nodded again, slower this time. 'Yeah, I do. Only roughly though. What do you want to show me?'  
Phaedra tapped the phone, starting the video. She handed the phone over to Frisk.  
'Just watch it.'  
The video was shaky at the start, but steadied a couple seconds in. It had started just after the commotion in the other class. The camera focused on the door.  
The three quick sounds were the hinges and lock of the door being cut, straight through like paper.  
The door exploded inwards, splinters flying past the camera. The intruder charged in. They sounded oddly quiet.  
The dust cleared when the teacher's desk was flipped, and Ms Selah cried out.  
The attacker was revealed to be Figna.  
Frisk gasped, attempting to restrain themselves from freaking out.  
Miseri tapped Frisk lightly on their shoulder, whispered something to them, then ran to the doorway out into the corridor.  
Phaedra smiled slightly.  
'Quite crazy, right?! Keep watching, there's more.'  
Frisk warily looked back at the phone, unpausing it.  
The video continued with Ms Selah whipping her left arm out.  
Out of the sleeve came an orange cloud of magic, which formed into a humanoid shape, before dispersing to reveal an adult male.  
He had reddish-brown hair, like a lighter version of Ms Selah's hair. His face was framed by slightly messy bangs, which reached his shoulders. Out of the back of his head trailed two long braids, which reached his waist. He wore a red tailcoat, brown breeches and black boots.  
He whipped his left arm out, mimicking Ms Selah's action. Similarly, an orange cloud of magic came out of his sleeve, this time forming a slender shape in his grasp. His hand closed around it, and it solidified into a sword.  
Frisk gritted their teeth.  
 _Frisk: So, it's true. You saw right?  
Astra: Yep.  
Icara: We can't let it get out!  
Miseri: I'm having a mental breakdown out here… _  
The video continued, showing Ms Selah's Fighter going against Figna, both deflecting and parrying with expert precision.  
Phaedra was oblivious to Frisk's worry.  
'It's gonna be viral! The MRD will finally have a lead!'  
Frisk tried to keep their stress down.  
Selah's Fighter's sword caught Figna's left shoulder, and they cried out, gripping the injury. Their knife had deactivated. They turned and ran, disappearing past the door. Ms Selah collapsed into a chair, her Fighter returning to his Possessor, vanishing underneath her sleeve.  
Several fireballs flew past the doorway, and Toriel poked her head in.  
The video ended.  
Frisk handed the phone back to Phaedra, but not before seriously talking to her.  
'Phaedra.' Frisk said.  
'Yes?' she answered.  
'Do not post this online. I'm warning you, it won't be good.'  
She stuttered.  
'W-why?'  
'Because we don't know what the MRD will do. You don't want to put anyone in danger, do you?'  
'No, I…' she trailed off.  
'What?' Frisk urged.  
'The thing is… I already have.'  
 _'What?!'_  
'I already posted it, Frisk.'

* * *

Frisk pushed Miseri in, entering behind them, then locking the door. They ran over to the TV and switched it on.  
Sure enough, it was all over the news.  
The footage proved what researchers had been trying to prove for decades.  
Prolibullae, magical beings not human nor monster, who represented – embodied - choices made in battle, were real.  
Proved by a school attack.  
Filmed by a student.  
Frisk didn't know what to do. All that caution, gone to waste. What would happen now?  
The news report cut to an interview with Toriel.  
 _Astra: How predictable. They went to the first monster they could find.  
Icara: What about Selah?  
Frisk: We probably missed it. _  
'Ms Dreemurr, you were the queen of monsters, correct?' the interviewer asked.  
Toriel seemed bothered by the question but kept her expression neutral.  
'Yes, that is correct.' She answered.  
'What do you know about Prolibullae?'  
'I know about as much as you do.' She replied.  
'Please be more specific.'  
'I know that they exist, what they represent and what properties they have. One thing I know for certain. Monsters do not have them.'  
'Do you know anything about how they are Rendered?'  
'No.'  
'Do you know anyone who Possesses them?'  
Toriel paused.  
Frisk prayed.  
'No.' Toriel said firmly. 'The footage released today was new to me.'  
Frisk's worry eased. She had kept the secret. Frisk felt that it probably took all her willpower to do so. She wasn't one to lie.  
'Thank you, Mrs Dreemurr.' The interviewer said, before it cut back to the newsreader.  
Frisk was about to turn off the TV when the newsreader said something curious.  
'Soon after, we interviewed Asgore, the monsters' king. We were not able to film it, but we do have records of what he said. Most interestingly, he showed us his weapon of choice. We believe it may be one of the "Inrita Weapons" mentioned by the wizards' logs.'  
Miseri ran and hid behind a couch.  
The newsreader continued.  
'If that is true, we may be able to deal with the murderer sooner than expected.'  
Frisk tried to coax Miseri back out.  
'If you have any more information, please arrange a meeting with the MRD. It is in their best interests.'  
Frisk switched off the TV.  
 _Frisk: What do you guys think?  
Icara: About the meeting thing?  
Frisk: Yeah.  
Astra: Well, they did say 'deal with the murderer'. And considering what he said before that, I'm thinking maybe…  
Frisk: Yeah. I don't want Figna to die either.  
Icara: But with a threat, we may be able to subdue them.  
Frisk: Us or the MRD?  
Icara: Both.  
Frisk: You're suddenly considering telling the MRD what we've been trying to keep a secret for a year?  
Icara: Well, times are changing…  
Astra: They're bound to find out soon anyway.  
Frisk: Miseri?  
Miseri: Let's do it.  
Astra: What? Just like that?  
Miseri: If they really are gonna do it, I'd rather Figna be subdued by us than killed by Asgore.  
Frisk: Are you sure?  
Miseri: Yes.  
Astra: Sounds like a plan.  
Icara: Guess that's done.  
Frisk: I'll book the meeting. As soon as possible. _  
10 minutes later, the meeting was booked and set. Surprisingly simple, all Frisk had to do was visit the MRD's site, select who they wanted to see, a time, and it was done.  
Frisk had booked it as a meeting for one, so Miseri would accompany Frisk until they had to visit the researcher's office. Miseri would wait in the lobby, waiting for Frisk to call them up. They decided they would ease into the reveal, instead of spitting it all out instantly.  
In 12 hours, Frisk would meet the MRD's Head Prolibullae Researcher, Aslan Kutar.

* * *

 **Alright guys. Things are gonna start getting interesting from here on out. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
 _'The chamber is ready.'  
'Thank you.'  
'Your Fighter will be joining you?'  
'Yes. They are required.'  
'Understood. The chamber is this way.'  
'Has it been modified the way I had designed?'  
'Yes. The walls are lined with a Xohpium alloy. It should hold up to any magic you trial.'  
'Thank you. We shall begin.' _

* * *

Frisk walked into the MRD headquarters' clean lobby, with Miseri following behind. There weren't all that many people around, most of which were cleaners or security. Strange. There seemed to be more security than there was a few months ago, when Frisk last visited.  
The receptionist finished the call she was in and looked at Frisk.  
'Oh! You're the Ambassador Frisk, right? What can I help you with?' she said cheerily.  
Frisk came closer to the counter, which was a little too high for them.  
'I have a meeting booked for today to see… Aslan, I think?' Frisk said uncertainly.  
The receptionist turned back to her computer, typed and clicked a little then looked back at Frisk.  
'Yes, you do indeed have a meeting booked to see Aslan Kutar. Please wait in the lounge to my left. He will be with you shortly.'  
A couple seconds later, just as Frisk was about to leave, she spoke again.  
'You booked a one-on-one meeting. Your friend there won't be permitted to join you.'  
Frisk glanced at Miseri then back to the receptionist.  
'Don't worry, I know.' They said simply.  
The receptionist nodded, then got back to her work.  
Frisk headed over to the waiting lounge, finding a seat rather awkwardly, since there was no one there. Miseri sat down next to them.  
'So, we're about to do it.' Miseri said.  
'Yep.' Frisk replied.  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
'How do you think he'll react?' Frisk asked.  
'I don't know.' Miseri said. 'Probably quite seriously. Someone was critically injured during the attack.'  
'Yes, hopefully.' Frisk answered. 'And Astra and Icara seem to already be doing their part.'  
Frisk had asked that they stay quiet, to ensure Frisk didn't get distracted during the interview. They had decided to start earlier it seemed.  
Several minutes later, a formally dressed man with light brown hair and electric blue eyes rushed out and greeted Frisk. He was carrying a long thin cardboard box, like one used to store keyboards.  
Frisk sat up when he arrived.  
'Ambassador Frisk. Sorry for the delay, I had some business to attend to. Greetings. I'm Aslan Kutar, Head Prolibullae Researcher for the MRD. We had a meeting booked, yes? Come with me then.' He said quickly. He seemed excited, perhaps a bit nervous.  
Frisk stood up warily, giving a little wave to Miseri, who waved back, picked up a magazine and read.  
Aslan led them to an elevator, then pressed the 'up' button.  
He looked down at Frisk.  
'Who was that? Back in the lobby?' he asked.  
'A friend.' Frisk replied simply.  
'I see.'  
A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and opened. Aslan let Frisk enter first, before stepping in and pressing the button for floor 42. The elevator started upwards.  
The elevator stopped once, on floor 36. Two security officers entered.  
'Who are they?' Frisk asked.  
'My guards and assistants. What we are discussing is top secret, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious.' Aslan answered.  
Frisk nodded slowly, analysing the situation.  
The elevator reached the requested floor, and the riders exited into a rather bleak office area. There were numerous desks set out in front of them, but all were unoccupied, gathering dust. Aslan lead Frisk past all of them, ignoring their concern.  
'Where are we going?'  
'You'll see. Somewhere we can discuss in secret.' Aslan said.  
Something crashed, the sound echoing through the floor. Frisk instinctively stopped and glanced around.  
'Don't worry.' Aslan said. 'It's just the building settling.'  
They reached a door with a labelling plaque, which Aslan covered with the cardboard box as he pushed the door open and let Frisk pass. Frisk suspiciously did so. The two guards entered behind them, Aslan entering last and shutting the door.  
In front of them was a flight of stairs, winding upwards. Frisk glanced back at Aslan, before bolting up the stairs without warning.  
'Wait! Frisk! I have to accompany you!' Aslan called.  
Frisk ignored him, and continued running, a sense of dread rising in their chest.  
A couple flights up, Frisk ran into a door. Something was written on it. Frisk brushed away the dust coating its surface.  
 _Roof Access_  
Aslan came rushing up behind them.  
'Wait!'  
Frisk turned to look at him.  
'Aslan. Why have you lead me to the rooftop?' they questioned seriously.  
Aslan paused. He took a deep breath, then reached up and entered a code into the keypad next to the door. It unlocked with a click.  
'I found the most private place to talk. No one can hear us-'  
Frisk ignored him again and flung open the door. They ran out onto the roof of the MRD building.  
And stopped.  
There was already someone there, on the roof.  
A child, slightly shorter than Frisk, with shoulder length hair in a similar style. Perhaps male.  
He wore a black long sleeve with two yellow stripes going down his back from the shoulders, red stripes half way down the sleeves and light green at the wrist. He had orange pants and black shoes.  
Frisk recognised him immediately.  
'Figna?! What are you doing here?!' they called.  
No response. Figna stood, looking out over the city like Frisk hadn't said anything, breeze ruffling their hair.  
Aslan came up behind Frisk, laying a hand on their shoulder. The two guards entered behind him, shutting the door. Frisk froze.  
'So much for our big surprise, eh, FIGHT? Our guest has arrived.' Aslan said.  
At these words, Figna turned around, giving a glance to Aslan before staring at Frisk.  
Realisation came.  
'Aslan… Y-you… KNEW why I was coming, didn't you? You knew everything. My Prolis… What they could do… The attack at the school was YOUR fault, wasn't it?' Frisk spluttered.  
Aslan nodded.  
'Yes, you are very good, Frisk. I was going to surprise you, but you got it before I could. That's to be expected of the Ambassador.' He said calmly.  
Frisk broke free from Aslan's grasp and turned around so they were facing him.  
'How?! Why?!' Frisk exclaimed.  
'I have my reasons.'  
'Brought me here so I can't escape, did you?!'  
'No. I plan on interviewing you like we had planned.'  
'I decline! I wish to leave!'  
'You don't have a choice, Frisk.'  
In a flash, the Fighter grabbed Frisk and slammed them against the railing at the edge of the rooftop, summoning their knife and holding it at Frisk's neck.  
Frisk gulped in pain.  
'Frisk. I wish to interview you in top secret, hence our situation. I have many questions I want answers to.'  
'How did you get my Fighter under your control?!' Frisk yelled.  
'I am the one interviewing here, so I am the one asking the questions. Maybe if you answer mine, I'll answer yours. Do we have a deal?'  
Frisk shook their head.  
'Hmm. I thought so.' He gestured to his assistants.  
'Bring them out. Frisk here needs convincing.'  
Aslan's assistants went back into the stairwell. A couple minutes later, with a bit of murmuring, they pulled two children out and pushed them to their knees before Frisk, beside Aslan. They held what looked like security cameras to their heads.  
Frisk gasped.  
'H-how?'  
Aslan glanced at the children beside him, nodding in satisfaction.  
Astra and Icara.  
'How did you get them?!' Frisk asked again.  
'It was quite easy, really. Having a Primary under your control gives you many perks. I can even block their communication with you.'  
Frisk glared at him, ignoring the Fighter's dagger at their throat.  
'Now, shall we get into the interview?' he asked nonchalantly.  
'If you can do all this, then why are you still questioning me?!' Frisk yelled.  
'I still have many questions. About monsters and magic. Most importantly, the Cardinal Prolibullae. I know you have the answers I need.'  
'The Cardinal… Prolis?' Frisk said.  
Aslan narrowed his eyes.  
'Do not play dumb with me, Frisk. The Saviour. You once commanded them. How?'  
'I don't know that!'  
'I thought you would do that. Keeping your mouth shut or lying. Which is why I brought your Ancillary Prolibulla out.'  
Frisk tried to object, but Aslan kept talking.  
'I know you care about them. Which is why I also brought these.'  
He opened the long cardboard box he had carried up with him, the one Frisk had wondered about since they met him. He shook it a little and slid out two rectangular objects, which hovered magically in the air.  
The ACT and ITEM options.  
Astra and Icara's 'souls'.  
'Think of it as compensation.' Aslan said.  
'You're blackmailing them!' Astra suddenly called out. 'You corrupted-'  
Aslan grabbed the ITEM option out of the air and walloped Astra on the back of the head. They dropped, shaking in pain. Icara threw a sorry glance at them, for they would never even think to attempt to harm their friend.  
'So, the options really are like a soul. Perfect. I think it's time we started.'  
Aslan reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a torch. It was cylindrical in shape, with three tines sticking out of one end, coloured a bright red. Frisk's eyes widened in realisation. Astra and Icara didn't dare attempt to look, but they knew what had happened. They had their heads dropped. Accepting their fate.  
'You know what this is, don't you?' Aslan questioned.  
Frisk didn't answer but nodded slightly. It was almost exactly like Asgore's own trident, they had seen its deactivated mode many times before. The Fighter pushed their knife closer to Frisk, no sign of recognition in their eyes.  
'Good. Then I won't have to explain. Answer my questions and I spare them. Question me back, or refuse to answer, and I kill them. Simple. Now, let's begin.'  
He pushed the floating ACT and ITEM options out of the way before staring at Frisk.  
'First question. How did you break the Barrier?'  
'I used the human souls the king had.' Frisk faltered.  
 _Well, Asriel did._  
'I know that. 7 humans disappeared into the mountain before you did. Were they killed by the monsters?'  
'Yes… well, 6 of them were.' Frisk answered. 'The first…'  
'Was killed by a monster over a century ago.'  
'No, that's not what happened! Asri- I mean, the monster was friends with the human! They wanted to free the monsters together!' Frisk exclaimed.  
'I've seen the footage. What evidence do you have that you are speaking the truth?'  
'The monsters told me!'  
'They are liars and deceivers!'  
Frisk was ardent.  
'Have you ever talked to them? Have you interacted with them as people, not animals?'  
Silence.  
'Well, that was quick.'  
Aslan fiddled with the weapon, finding the switch and extending it to its full length, over 2 metres. It was small compared to Asgore's one, but it was merely a different version.  
He pushed the ACT and ITEM options, so one was above the other, then lifted the trident above his head. 'I can always get the information I need another way.'  
'That's not fair! You can't do that! I didn't even agree!' Frisk yelled.  
'I set rules, and you broke them. I can do whatever I want.' Aslan replied simply.  
Frisk shied away in regret. They couldn't do anything to help.  
Astra looked at Frisk, eyes full of fear.  
'I don't wanna die…'  
Icara kept their head down.  
'I tried, Frisk… I'm sorry…'  
'It's not like they feel pain anyway!' he exclaimed as he slammed the trident down.  
The options shattered like glass.  
Astra cried out.  
Icara winced.  
Both fell limp and collapsed, lifeless.  
Frisk blinked back tears.  
Aslan smirked, then gestured to his assistants.  
'Take their bodies away. We wouldn't want their dust scattering all over, would we?' he ordered them.  
The assistants brought down their security camera guns, and lugged the bodies away back down the stairwell, treating them like they were sacks.  
Frisk looked at Aslan through teary eyes. He smiled back.  
'I tried to make a deal, Frisk. You simply broke it.' He said.  
Frisk just stood, leaning against the wall. They didn't move, didn't react.  
Aslan turned to leave, gesturing to the Fighter, who took their dagger away from Frisk's neck. He had almost reached the stairwell doorway when he heard banging and grunting echoing from below.  
He backed away, the Fighter standing defensively in front of him.  
From the doorway charged someone dual wielding swords.  
The blades were straight, with a slight indent near where the handguard was, like it had folded down. They were coloured a bright orange, like the Fighter's weapon.  
The wielder had a dark gold bob hairstyle, and a distinctive determination in their eyes.  
Frisk gasped.  
It couldn't be, surely.  
There's no way a MERCY could fight, have weapons, could they?  
Perhaps some rules can be broken for the greater good.  
There was no doubt about it, with the characteristic Proli clothing.  
The entrant was Miseri.  
They sheathed their swords to the scabbards on their back, then glared at Aslan.  
'I won't let you treat my brethren like assets, like objects.' Miseri said firmly.  
Aslan shook his head.  
'You're too late. ACT and ITEM are already dead.'  
'Astra and Icara.' Miseri corrected. 'I know they are dead. I knew I couldn't save them. So, I decided I would save what is left of my render, and then my Possessor.'  
They drew one of their swords, holding it straight out in front of them, pointing at the Fighter.  
'I don't know how you managed to get Figna here under your control, but I'll free them from it.' Miseri said seriously.  
Aslan sniggered.  
'You think you, the most passive of pacifists, can beat a creature made solely for murder?' He paused for a moment. 'I'd like to see your feeble attempt.'  
He pointed his finger at Miseri.  
'FIGHT. Engage the enemy.'  
The Fighter lashed, keen blade out and ready. Miseri drew their other sword, and deflected the blow with ease.  
Frisk watched, flabbergasted. Who knew?  
Miseri didn't attack, instead, they blocked and parried, the Fighter barely able to land a blow.  
'How are you doing this, pathetic pacifist? You should already be dead!' The Fighter exclaimed between slashes.  
Miseri ducked a slash directed at their head.  
'Watching you fight those countless times! I know everything about your fighting style, and how you react! I can predict your actions!' They said matter-of-factly.  
The Fighter narrowed their eyes and charged. Miseri readied their swords to block, but then, the Fighter vanished.  
A second later, Miseri cried out in pain. They bent over to reveal a ghastly stab to their back. The Fighter had teleported, essentially, and attacked from behind.  
Miseri turned around, so their back was to Frisk. The wound was seeping a slightly transparent white blood.  
'Miseri! What are you doing?!' Frisk yelled.  
Miseri blocked more attacks from the Fighter, before also disappearing like the Fighter had. They reappeared in front of Frisk, within arm's reach, shoving an Augmentor into Frisk's chest.  
'Put this on, and escape. I'm letting you do so.' Miseri muttered.  
Frisk worriedly took it and began to put it on.  
'But what's going to happen to you?'  
'Don't worry about me. I'm just doing my job.'  
They looked back at the Fighter, who had crossed the distance between them. Aslan just stood there, watching the scene unfold.  
The Fighter charged again, but this time Miseri deflected the blow upwards, sending the Fighter off balance. They then drove the other sword straight through the Fighter's body.  
Both Miseri and the Fighter cried out, the Fighter more out of shock than pain. But Miseri was clearly in agony.  
The Fighter reached over to Aslan, who handed them the trident.  
'Frisk! Listen to me! Flee, don't worry about us! Someone will see you in the coming days, she'll have-'  
Miseri was silenced as the Fighter activated the trident in their chest.  
'Bring back any memories? You tried to resist, but your death was inevitable.' The Fighter said.  
Frisk couldn't look. They turned and swung their legs over the railing. They flared their soul's energy, the Augmentor switched on and they flew, never looking back, the wind burning their teary eyes.

* * *

 **Things are about to get interesting. Stay tuned...**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _'_ _Not much is known about Prolibullae. They were mentioned in the Great Wizards' logs, but never in detail. From what information we have, we know they are embodiments of choices made in battle situations. Their names are simply the choice they represent, always written in capitals for differentiation. Prolibullae can also be assigned a six-letter identification code, used by researchers.  
Prolibullae are neither human nor monster, but a state in between. Unlike the two known magical beings, they do not have a soul as we understand a "soul" to be. As such, most require an owner to exist, someone who is referred to as their "Possessor". However, we do not yet know whether a Possessor must be human or not.  
Prolibullae are typically divided into three categories.  
There are the Primary Prolibullae. These are the ones who embody the most important battle decisions and are also the most powerful out of the normal Prolibullae. We know there are two in this category, FIGHT and MERCY.  
As is suggested by their names, FIGHT embodies the willpower, dedication and intention of battle; the choice to fight back and overpower the enemy. MERCY embodies the elements of clemency, protection and forgiveness; the choice to protect and spare the enemy, when such an action is discerned.  
There is a third Prolibulla, SPELL, believed to be a Primary, but researchers have yet to confirm it.  
The second category are the Ancillary Prolibullae. These are weaker and of a lower significance than the Primaries but are named as such because they are necessary for the Primaries and their Possessor. There are two Prolibullae in this category are ACT and ITEM.  
ACT embodies the decision, action and expression of battles. Sometimes a battle can be resolved peacefully, but negotiations are crucial for this to work; ACT represents the words and actions you make to do so.  
ITEM embodies support, health and defence. Battles are not all offence, backup is always part of the situation, and ITEM takes that job. It represents the choice to stand behind the front lines, providing medicinal support.  
The third and final category are the Cardinal Prolibullae. These are unlike the others in that they are not bound to a Possessor, nor do they require one to exist. These are extremely powerful, comparable to a "god". We do not yet know what they represent, but we do know their names: SAVE and ERASE.'_

* * *

Frisk flew in short bursts, half parkouring across the roofs of buildings. Their house was in the suburban regions, so they had to be careful not to overload the Augmentor. When they could, they dropped down and ran, ignoring any looks they got. The Ambassador was simply practicing, as far as they were concerned. Although perhaps sunset wasn't the best time to practice.  
Approaching the edge of the main city region, the forests closed in, and Frisk disappeared into the undergrowth.  
Several tedious minutes later, in the fading light, Frisk reached their home, flying up to their bedroom's window, shoving it open and tumbling in. Toriel would be home soon too, so Frisk hastily unstrapped the Augmentor and tucked it underneath their bed.  
They lay down and burrowed their head into the pillow, attempting to quiet their whimpering.  
Imagine you had friends, the closest friends possible. You trusted each other with your lives and treated each other like siblings. Imagine you had known them for as long as you could remember, like they had been there from the very start, been with you your whole life. You protected each other and kept each other safe. You would never part until your death.  
Then they we gone.  
Gone like the flow of water through a river, like the wind through the trees. Gone like they had never existed.  
Murdered.  
And you witnessed everything. Every injury, every wound.  
You watched your friends get murdered, and there was nothing you could do.  
Nothing you could do…  
Frisk wept.

* * *

'Hello? Frisk?' a gentle voice called.  
Frisk opened their eyes, or at least tried to. They could barely see. Maybe because their eyes we swollen, or maybe because the lights were off, and the sun had set.  
The lights switched on.  
Toriel was at the door, looking worriedly at Frisk.  
'What happened?' she asked.  
Frisk shook their head.  
'I don't want to talk about it.'  
Toriel entered, setting a drink onto Frisk's desk. She sat down with them.  
'You have been crying. Please, my child, tell me what happened.'  
Frisk stayed silent.  
Toriel noticed something.  
'May I ask, Frisk, where are your Prolibullae? They were not downstairs. Miseri was with you when you first went out a few hours ago.'  
Frisk turned around again and dived into the pillow.  
Toriel perked up in understanding, disbelief, then sorrow. She rested a hand on Frisk's back.  
'Oh, Frisk… I… How… I am truly sorry. I do not know how it happened, and I am sure you do not want to talk about it right now. I understand how you feel…'  
Her eyes glazed over as she replayed the memory. A second later she snapped out of it.  
'I will leave you for as long as you need. Come downstairs when you are ready.'  
Frisk nodded with their head still in the pillow.  
Toriel sighed and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

The next morning, as Frisk finished up their breakfast, Toriel was at the door, with her handbag.  
'Now be good, Frisk, my child. I will be out for much of the day, assisting the investigation at the school.'  
School was off for several days, while the situation was being investigated. Frisk didn't feel like going anywhere anyway. They sat in silence. For the first time in as long as they could remember, they felt lonely.  
Toriel spoke again.  
'I received a message from the MRD… '  
Frisk perked up in shock.  
 _No, they can't…_  
'Their Head, Anastasia, I think it was, will be seeing you. She said someone had arranged it.'  
Frisk relaxed, but as they took in what Toriel had said, something didn't seem quite right.  
'I… don't remember arranging that…' Frisk said. Perhaps Aslan had…  
'Well, either way, I just thought I would let you know. Stay safe, alright?'  
Frisk nodded as Toriel left. They packed up and collapsed onto a couch, drifting into a nap.

* * *

They were awoken by the ringing of a doorbell.  
Frisk groggily walked up to the door and opened it. They were still half asleep when a lady greeted them.  
She had long light blonde hair, with two braids around the sides of her head, which joined at the back with a little tuft. Her skin was fair, and she wore a simple mint coloured dress. She carried with her a satchel.  
Frisk rubbed their eyes.  
'Hello? Who are you?' They asked.  
The lady bowed respectfully.  
'Greetings, Ambassador. I'm Anastasia Karanda, head of the MRD. May I come in?'  
Frisk nodded slightly, letting her enter.  
She went over to the dining table and set her satchel onto it. Frisk grabbed a chair for her, before getting one for themselves too.  
They both sat down, avoiding eye contact in the slightly embarrassing situation.  
Anastasia was the first to talk.  
'So, Frisk. Do you know why I'm here?'  
Frisk shook their head. 'Toriel said someone had arranged it.'  
Anastasia leaned back into her chair.  
'Someone did, and because of who they claimed to be, I went forward with it. In most normal situations, if a child had entered my office without being invited, I would have called security immediately.' She said.  
Frisk didn't know how to respond.  
'Who was it?' they asked.  
Anastasia leaned forward a little.  
'I wasn't able to catch her name, but she said she knew you. Or should I say… they. Prolibullae are genderless, after all.  
'They claimed to be a MERCY Prolibulla whose Possessor was in danger. They didn't have much time, so all I got was their simple message.'  
Frisk nodded in understanding. This was the 'someone' Miseri had mentioned before they were…  
Anastasia opened her satchel and pulled out a heavy case, edged with metal. It looked like a case used to store large sums of money, although much smaller, perhaps the size of a purse. It had a code lock on it. She unlocked it in a couple seconds.  
Frisk warily watched her do so.  
She pulled out a small canister of a silvery white liquid, with a viscosity similar to glue. As far as the average person was concerned, it _was_ glue. Both ends were sealed securely. She handed it to Frisk.  
'They told me to give you this.'  
Frisk took it, tipping it around in their hands, watching the liquid flow.  
'What is it?'  
'Concentrated monster magic. It's extremely expensive and rare, and now that the Barrier is broken, nigh impossible to acquire.'  
Frisk looked up, a slight expression of concern on their face.  
'Don't worry, we didn't harm any monsters to acquire it. That sample is about two years old. We extract it from underneath the Barrier, then compress and concentrate it. Hence why we can no longer get it.' Anastasia said, sensing their worry.  
Frisk relaxed.  
'So… what do I do with it?' they asked.  
'I don't know. They said that you'd know what to do.' Anastasia replied.  
Frisk sat and thought for a moment. If Miseri had meant for them to have it, then surely it would be obvious what to do.  
'Something about you doing what they did to help you. I have no clue what that means.' She added.  
Frisk pondered. What could that mean? They do what Miseri did, to help? Go against the rules? Fight? No, that wasn't it, think simpler…  
Frisk got it, at least they thought they did.  
'Is this stuff edible?' they asked.  
Anastasia jerked back.  
'That's… a strange question, but yes. It's not harmful or anything. Although I don't know why you'd want to.'  
Without a word, Frisk unscrewed the cap and downed the contents of the canister. Anastasia didn't try to stop them, perhaps because she was too surprised to do so.  
Frisk finished it and put the cap back on, completely unfazed. They handed the now empty canister back to Anastasia.  
'At least I think that was what I was supposed to do.' Frisk said simply.  
Anastasia slowly put the canister back into her satchel, no longer bothering to lock it away.  
'How do you feel, Frisk? No one's ever ingested that much before.' She said curiously.  
'I feel… fine. No different, really.' Frisk answered, before remembering something.  
'If you're from the MRD… are you going to interview me?' They wanted to be certain, after what happened the previous day, they weren't taking any chances.  
'No. I didn't plan to and I won't. I respect your privacy. That's company practice.' She said.  
Frisk sighed, but deep down, there was a sense of distrust. Why would Aslan do what he did?  
'May I ask you a question?' Frisk suddenly enquired.  
Anastasia nodded. 'Sure.'  
Frisk inhaled, hoping they could ask it without getting emotional.  
'What would you say… if I told you that one of your colleagues was a murderer?'  
Anastasia was flabbergasted, but she kept her composure.  
'I… would ask you "Who, and what did they do?"'  
Frisk inhaled.  
'Aslan. He… he murdered…'  
Frisk broke down, buried their head in their arms. Anastasia attempted to comfort them, gently patting their back.  
Frisk recovered several minutes later, wiping their eyes with their sleeve.  
'What did Aslan do?' Anastasia asked.  
'He blackmailed me, tricked me into letting him kill my Prolis.'  
Anastasia thought for a moment.  
'So, Prolibullae are real, then.'  
'Yes.'  
'And Aslan killed them?'  
'Yes. Most of them.'  
'Most of them?'  
'He was somehow able to Transfer my Fighter to himself. The attack on the school was his fault.'  
Anastasia was silent for a while.  
'I… didn't think he'd do such a thing. He was a close friend of mine, and quite trustworthy.'  
Frisk shook their head angrily.  
'He _killed_ my Prolis without a second thought, treated them like objects!'  
Frisk breathed, attempting to calm themselves.  
'I see.' Anastasia said. 'I will have to investigate this case further. Thank you for telling me Frisk.'  
'Send him to court! Convict him of murder!' Frisk exclaimed.  
Anastasia set a hand on Frisk's shoulder solemnly. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes. Frisk sat back down.  
'I… don't know if I can do that.'  
'Why?!'  
She seemed truly sorry.  
'Only recently were the laws modified to include monsters in all legal and jurisdictional practices, and we've known they've existed for ages. We only just gotten real evidence that Prolibullae exist. I'm sorry Frisk, but Prolis aren't considered by laws. I can't send Aslan to court because of them. I'm sorry.'  
Her sincere words made Frisk relax, just a little.  
'I suppose I can understand that. But can you at least punish him?'  
'I can have that arranged.'  
They sat together for a couple minutes, Anastasia comforting Frisk.  
'You know, I've been wondering, ever since you mentioned them. What were they like?'  
Frisk looked up at Anastasia.  
'Who?'  
'Your Prolibullae.'  
Frisk turned around and looked at her seriously.  
'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!' Anastasia added hurriedly.  
'No… it's fine.' Frisk said.  
And so, they talked. Frisk confided everything, because they trusted her. Anastasia was earnest, friendly and understanding. She listened patiently as Frisk informed her of everything they knew.  
Frisk talked about how they had actual names, not just the titles they were given. They had feelings, thoughts, emotions, and were far more expressive than anyone Frisk had ever met. They had unique abilities, some of which simply didn't make sense. How can one know the statistics and personality of anyone just by looking at them? And yet, Astra could do so as easily as Frisk could see.  
They might have been irritating at times, but Frisk had never had any truer friends.  
Before they knew it, an hour had passed.  
'Thank you, Frisk, for confiding in me. I'll keep it all a secret for now, I promise. But, I should really get going. I hadn't intended to stay for so long!' Anastasia said calmly. She had opened too, no longer sticking to formal talking.  
Frisk got up and escorted her to the front door.  
'Oh! One last thing, Frisk, before I forget…'  
Frisk listened intently.  
'I have a meeting with the police tomorrow to discuss the investigation. I've already arranged for both Toriel and Asgore to be present, but would you like to come too? I might need to spill the beans, so perhaps it would be better if you did it instead?'  
Frisk smiled, just a little.  
'I'd be honoured to.'  
Anastasia nodded in thanks.  
'I'll have driver come pick you up tomorrow; I'll be in the car with you. Toriel will be taking a separate car. Each of us will have a bodyguard too, since this is a secret meeting.'  
'Sounds good.'  
'Alright. See you soon.'  
Anastasia leant down and gave Frisk a little hug, then turned and left. She climbed into a black car and a few seconds later, she disappeared down the road. Frisk watched her go the whole way.

* * *

The next morning, Frisk was up and prepared, waiting at the front door. Toriel was behind them.  
'Frisk, I do hope you know what you are doing. This meeting was not originally planned to include you.' She said.  
'Don't worry, Mama. I told Anastasia, and I trust her. We'll be fine.' Frisk said reassuringly.  
Two black cars, like the one Anastasia had left in yesterday, had pulled up outside. A guard stepped out of each one; they both wore Augmentors, but they were off. Each guard also carried a gun. A third guard came out of the opposite side of the first car. He had a rifle, and one of those security camera guns Aslan's assistants had had.  
Anastasia stepped out of the first car after the third guard. She had an Augmentor on too, perhaps as a precaution.  
'Hello! Frisk and Toriel, how was your morning?' She called cheerily.  
'Very good, Ms. Karanda.' Toriel answered. Frisk just nodded.  
'We should get going. The meeting's in the city, and it's about a half hour drive. Asgore will be taking different route.' She informed.  
Toriel thanked her and joined the guard in the second car. Frisk went with Anastasia in the first car.  
After several checks, they drove towards the city.

* * *

During the drive, Frisk's curiosity sparked a question.  
'Hey, Anastasia?'  
'Yes, Frisk? You can call me Ana by the way.' She responded.  
'Oh, okay, um, Ana, what are those security camera guns?'  
'Oh, those. They're called "Destabilisers". Why do you ask?'  
Frisk breathed again.  
'Aslan used them… What do they do?'  
Ana had a concerned look on her face.  
'They're banned. No police or security guards are allowed use them. Only the very elite officers can.'  
She gestured to the guard in the seat next to the chauffeur, before looking back at Frisk.  
'Actually, only a year ago was this put in place.'  
'Why?'  
'Destabilisers weaken and deconstruct magic.'  
Frisk realised what that meant.  
'Normally, when used at full power on a human, they can knock them out completely. They were used as an alternative for tasers, but since the monsters returned to the surface it was discovered that…' She trailed off.  
'That Destabilisers can _kill_ monsters instantly.'  
Frisk gasped.  
'Which was why they were banned.'  
Frisk sat back into their seat.  
If these Destabilisers could knock out a human, but kill a monster, what would have happened if it had been used on a Prolibulla?  
Frisk pondered this for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The bustling city was rather surprised when several pitch-black cars entered its regions from various directions. Two came from the southern suburbs, one from the great mountain, and a couple more from various other places.  
Frisk had never been to the city in this situation before. They got countless looks, far more than the already numerous they got from being the Ambassador. But perhaps it was just the strange vehicle they were in.  
Ana tapped Frisk gently.  
'We're almost there, maybe another 5 minutes.' she said.  
Frisk didn't know how to reply, so they just nodded.  
'Ok.'  
This was all very well, until Frisk suddenly found themselves outside the car, lying on the concrete. They body ached.  
 _What?_  
The door on their side of the car had been opened from the outside, and they had been grabbed roughly and thrown out.  
By a child around their age.  
Face framed by brown shoulder length hair, slightly lighter and longer than their own. Fair skinned, contrasted by dark brown pants. A long-sleeved shirt, green with a yellow stripe across the middle.  
Keen eyes and rosy cheeks.  
'C-Chara?!'  
The child, Chara, smiled. A creepy, piercing smile.  
'Oh, so you _do_ remember me. I'd thought you'd forgotten…' they said.  
Frisk clambered to their feet. Toriel was stuck several cars back, and since they had been thrown out, the traffic had been stopped.  
Anastasia clambered out of the car, rushing to Frisk's side. Chara whipped around and threw a punch at her, which she just managed to dodge. She leaned against the car, the elite guard joining her. He had his Destabiliser drawn.  
The many of the astonished bystanders ran, as you would if a fight broke out, but some daredevils stayed to watch.  
Chara glanced around at them, their smile growing wider.  
Toriel had leaped out of her car, and so had the guards. Both cars then shot off in opposite directions, one driving backwards. Frisk guessed that they intended to block the roads. The MRD could function like police in some situations.  
The elite guard's eyes widened slightly as the Destabiliser beeped, displaying some information on the small screen just above the handle. He took one had off and nudged Ana. She was also just as surprised as he was.  
They whispered to each other. Frisk could only catch a little of what they said, but it was obvious what they were talking about.  
Chara is dead. They died a century and a half ago. This impersonator wasn't Chara.  
This impersonator wasn't even human.  
So, what were they?  
'Chara' came closer to Frisk, forcing them to back out into the centre of the road. Angry yelling could be heard from down the road, where it had been blocked off. The several bystanders still present watched intently, although some were having second thoughts about watching two kids fight.  
'Chara' suddenly threw a punch at Frisk, which they were unable to dodge. They sprawled to the ground.  
'Chara' prepared to jump on top of them but were halted by a blazing wall of flame. Toriel had sent fireballs spiralling around them, restricting their movement. She didn't seem phased that her target looked like a child she once cared for. They weren't her Chara.  
The 'Chara' summoned a knife with a glowing red blade. Rings of energy radiated off it, and they slashed. The attack sent a shockwave that dispersed all the flames.  
Frisk got up unsteadily and ran to Toriel's side.  
'Chara' advanced, knife in hand. Any attacks Toriel sent were sliced clean through and dismissed. They raised their weapon…  
And tumbled to the ground.  
The elite guard appeared, Destabiliser glowing, followed by the other guards and Anastasia. He had sent a full powered pulse at the attacker. It would have knocked them out, if they were human, but since they were not…  
'Chara' collapsed, decomposed, into a pool of a black substance. It seemed to be alive, writhing with energy like a thousand snakes.  
The black substance started rising, forming a mound, then continued upwards, rising above the humans watching it. Toriel stuck her arm out and backed Frisk away, flaring a fireball in her other hand. The bodyguards and Anastasia activated their Augmentors.  
The substance was now a tower taller than a bus, maybe 5 metres. It began solidifying, forming an almost humanoid figure. Spindly wings erupted out of the back of the figure, and the limbs began differentiating, forming clothes and skin. The lump that was the head grew unkempt hair, dark as the void, tumbling down to the shoulders, which bore long spiked pauldrons. A frond was swept to the right, coloured a bright red. The body wore a mantle, which draped down to the floor, just brushing it.  
The figure had pure white skin, and stood, fully formed at an imposing 5 metres, eyes closed.  
Bystanders who hadn't run earlier now did.  
Toriel narrowed her eyes, preparing an attack.  
The bodyguards trained their guns on it.  
Anastasia summoned a shield and a spear.  
They all remained completely still, either in fear or anticipation.  
The giant figure opened its eyes.  
Glowing red and silted.  
It observed its surroundings, moving only slightly. The guards' fingers twitched on their triggers.  
The giant moved towards Toriel and Frisk, a single step bridging the distance between them. It looked down at them, like a god.  
Toriel's protective instincts kicked in and she sent a barrage of flames at the giant.  
It calmly raised a hand and stopped the flames, which vanished instantly.  
Toriel didn't know what to do.  
'What do you want from me?!' She called out at it.  
It paused a while, then answered with a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.  
'I do not want anything from you. I am here for the child.'  
It pointed to Frisk.  
Toriel tried to push Frisk back further, but they resisted, and told Toriel to let them go.  
Frisk walked forward, looking up at its eyes.  
'Who are you and why do you want me?' Frisk asked.  
The giant smiled.  
'You don't know who I am?' it said.  
Frisk shook their head vigorously.  
'Well, there's no point in suspense.' It said casually.  
'I am the Erasure. The demon that comes when people call its name. I believe we have some unfinished business, Frisk.'


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
 _'_ _Prolibullae are said to be immortal in most normal situations, but, according to the Wizards' logs, there are weapons that can in effect kill them. These were referred to as the "Inrita Weapons". There are two in existence, one belonging to humans, and one to monsters. Both take the form of a trident, made from magic-infused physical matter. It is unknown if they are as effective as the logs proclaim._

* * *

Frisk backed away, ending up against a car. Toriel stepped up defensively.  
'I will not let you harm my child!' she exclaimed.  
'Who said I was going to harm them?' the Erasure said calmly.  
'Huh?'  
The Erasure sat down with legs crossed in the middle of the road. Quite an odd sight.  
'You assume just because I'm the "demon that comes" that I'm here to kill?' they said. Their voice was still creepy, but only because it didn't quite match the body it came from. It was rather different from the voice they had used before.  
'I don't intend to harm Frisk. Please let us have a talk, good Toriel.'  
Toriel moved back, but never taking her eyes off this creature that had suddenly appeared. How did it know her name?  
The Erasure looked back at Frisk.  
'So, Frisk, how's the Surface been?'  
Frisk was very suspicious. This was supposed to be the Erasure, a being capable of _erasing the world._  
And yet here they were, asking Frisk a question like they were merely friends.  
'It's… been great, thanks for asking…' Frisk replied cautiously.  
'That's good to hear. It's been a while since I was last here, you know?'  
'Yeah…'  
Anastasia told the guards to stand down. The Erasure didn't seem to intend to do anything that would warrant a fight.  
'Why are you here?' Frisk asked suddenly.  
The Erasure seemed taken aback.  
'Excuse me? I'm the one who's supposed to ask that!' They poked Frisk in the chest with a finger. Frisk felt like they had been punched. One of the guards raised his gun.  
'What do you mean?'  
'This world shouldn't exist. It should have been erased ages ago. So why is it here? Hmmm, Frisk?'  
Anastasia pulled out her phone. The Erasure whipped a hand out and slapped it before she could even do anything.  
'No filming!'  
'How did you know I was going to film?!' Anastasia exclaimed. She did indeed intend to film this situation.  
'I know many things, Anastasia Karanda…' They said, glaring at her from the corner of their eyes. Those piercing red eyes…  
'Now back to the topic at hand. Frisk. How did you escape from me at the end of that genocide route?' the Erasure asked like it was a completely normal question, and like they didn't just destroy the head of the MRD's phone.  
Frisk barely remembered, and didn't really want to, but if they weren't mistaken…  
'Chara let me go because I beat them. They offered to reset.'  
'Did they now?'  
'Yeah… wait wasn't that you?'  
'No. That was Chara's essence under my influence. So how did you break them free from my grasp?' The Erasure leaned in a little.  
'I don't… remember. They just let me go. Offered me a choice of my Prolis or theirs. I choose theirs, then they reset.' Frisk said.  
'That was it?'  
'That's all I can remember.'  
The Erasure leaned back, relaxing. They seemed awfully calm.  
'No matter. The past doesn't concern my goal here, I was just curious. I'm here to give you an offer, Frisk.' They said.  
Frisk thought they knew what was coming.  
'Since you say this world shouldn't exist, you're going to erase it, aren't you?' Frisk asked.  
The Erasure nodded.  
'Yes, very good. I do intend to erase this world, I mean, it's in my name, but since you seem all happy and against that and such, I've chosen to give you an offer.  
'If you willingly give me your soul like you should have, I'll spare this world and everyone in it. If you don't, I'll take your soul anyway and erase this world, like it should have been. And let me just say, I'd much rather do the former. Killing someone directly was never really my thing, I'd rather they submit to me themselves. But like I said, it _is_ your choice.'  
The Erasure stood up, ignoring the guns pointed at them.  
'You have one week to decide. At this exact time next week, I will be waiting here for you and your answer. You will come alone, not accompanied by human, monster or Prolibulla. Submit to me, and you can save the world. Decline my offer of allegiance, and you can prepare to say goodbye.  
'If you choose not to show up, I will continue on with my original plan.'  
Despite their fear, Frisk put on their sternest expression and nodded.  
 _It's not like I have a choice._  
The Erasure smiled their eerie smile.  
'Good. There's one last thing I should mention. I left you a little gift. You should find it soon. It's my little experiment, so it may be a bit… temperamental. Either way, have fun!'  
With that, the Erasure vanished into the air, leaving behind only a wisp of smoke.  
Frisk slumped down as the weight of what they had just done crashed onto them. Anastasia and Toriel rushed over, helping them to their feet.  
'Are you alright?' Toriel asked.  
Frisk couldn't respond. It was as if the words, their ability to speak, had been taken right out of them.  
Anastasia had borrowed one of the guard's phone, since hers had been obliterated by the Erasure. She was rapidly talking into it, the voice barely audible on the other end just as frantic.  
Several minutes later, she handed it back to the guard and turned to Frisk and Toriel. The cars the guards had set up as blockades came speeding back.  
Anastasia opened the door of the first one and beckoned Frisk into it. She directed Toriel into the second one.  
'The meeting is still on, but the subject of it has changed. The Erasure is now our primary concern. Frisk, you're going to have to tell us everything you know. Also, what did it mean by "genocide route"?'

* * *

The cars pulled up outside the building the meeting was to take place in. It was a rather non-descript office building, just down the road from the police station. Anastasia led the group to the entrance, confirming her identity with the security officer at the doorway. Inside, they passed several corridors, took a flight of stairs, and reached the seminar room. The wide double doors were already open.  
The room had a large central table, with seats set all around it. Quite the generic meeting setup, really. Several men and women in formal attire sat or stood in little groups.  
Frisk was delighted when they saw the visitant who sat with them. Toriel less so.  
Asgore was talking with a blonde lady in a navy dress. He himself wore his armour.  
When he noticed who had entered, he said a quick thank you to the lady and turned to them.  
'Howdy, Frisk! I was wondering when you would come. We have been waiting for quite a while.' He said happily. 'And Toriel is here too…' he added, looking away from Toriel's death stare. The grudge still stood it seemed.  
Anastasia nodded and gestured to the guards behind her. They went to shut the doors. The chatter in the room died down. She walked to the head of the table, letting Frisk sit next to her. Toriel took the seat opposite Asgore, who still had his head down.  
After everyone had settled, Anastasia stood up and addressed them all.  
'Thank you all for coming, it is an honour to have you all here.' She paused for a moment working out what to say.  
'As you all know, this meeting was originally to discuss the investigation into the attack on the school, believed to have been committed by a Prolibulla, a magical being thought to be merely myth, but confirmed by leaked footage. I am sure you have all seen it and know what I am talking about.'  
The people around the table nodded. Asgore shot a glance at Frisk.  
'I had invited the Ambassador, as well as the two Boss Monsters to this meeting, because they would likely have information that would be beneficial to the investigation.  
'However, on our way here, we encountered an… occurrence. Because of it, I have decided to change the topic of this meeting. The school attack is no longer a pressing issue, especially with what has happened.  
'I am sure you are all familiar with the idea of the Cardinal Prolibullae, SAVE and ERASE, sometimes referred to by their titles, the Saviour and the Erasure. Theoretically, they are powerful enough to manipulate and control the very fabric of the universe, occasionally simply referred to as gods.  
'As hard as it may be to believe, we met the Erasure on our way here.'  
Murmurs filled the room.  
'I attempted to film them, but…'  
She pulled out her shattered phone and dumped it onto the table. All eyes in the room shot to it.  
'The Erasure is after the Ambassador's soul. If Frisk declines, the world will be erased.'  
The room was tense with shock. This was all news to Asgore, who was visibly stunned.  
'This meeting is now for an assassination planning committee. The Erasure has already stated that in one week, they will return for Frisk's response. By then, we will have a plan in place.'

* * *

The meeting ended up being far duller than Frisk had anticipated, but as they shared their knowledge, they also received.  
All the people in the room were either from the MRD, the police force or an investigator agency. The lady Asgore had been talking to was of note, as she was Commissioner Cassandra Proctor, of the Magic-Related Affairs Division of the police force.  
The plan was simple, at least on paper.  
It all relied on two things. One, that Frisk could draw the Erasure's attention deep enough and for long enough and two, that the sniper would be able to make the shot.  
The sniper wouldn't be using normal bullets either.  
For one, the whole thing, including the case, would be almost 30cm long, the bullet itself would be a third of that. It would be made of Xohpium, a rare shimmery metal with unique magic-weakening properties. The metal was found in the largest quantities near Mt Ebott, so acquiring it would be no big deal for the MRD. To top it all off, literally and figuratively, Asgore had agreed to give a tip from one of the tines of his trident, which Frisk confirmed to indeed be one of the Inrita Weapons, to be placed at the point of the bullet. The Erasure was a Prolibulla, so the trident would still have the same killing effectiveness.  
The gun firing it would be a specialized custom-made gun, from scratch in a week, would weigh as much as Frisk did, and could have recoil strong enough to kill. A risky as that would be, they didn't have much of a choice.  
After all, it only needed to make one shot.  
There were no guarantees it would work, but it had to, because they had no Plan B. Once the Erasure knew, it was over. Nothing could combat them. And the sniper would be one of the best in the world.  
The pressure was entirely on Frisk.

* * *

The pressure of the situation finally reached Frisk when they went home and sat alone in their room, fiddling with the little Asriel carving their Fighter had made, reminiscing.  
 _Well, Frisk. You did it. Congratulations._  
Frisk instinctively responded telepathically, the voice was familiar for some reason.  
 _Frisk: Thanks._  
Then they realised what they had just done.  
 _Frisk: Wait, who are you?_  
The voice paused for a little while. Then, much to Frisk's surprise…  
 _chk chk bew_  
They entered the Prolis' pocket dimension metaspace, the familiar fading of colour and revealing of their soul feeling foreign yet comforting.  
The moment they were in, someone in an ochre coloured shirt came barrelling towards them, embracing Frisk in a hug.  
'Frisk! You didn't leave us!'  
The action pressed Frisk's soul into their black and white body, disappearing and making Frisk's normal colours reappear. They were still in the PD however.  
Frisk could just see the brown hair of the person who had rushed them. It had a very visible orange streak running through it.  
Combined with the colour of their shirt and their personality…  
'A-Astra?' Frisk gasped. The voice matched up rather well too.  
The hugger broke away energetically and stood in front of Frisk with arms on their shoulders.  
'What do you mean?'  
Frisk faltered. The person in front of them had _short_ sleeves, and their hair was styled in a long bob, slightly curled upwards at the ends where they reached the shoulders. They had a messy fringe and the orange stripes ran along the inner edge of the hair, near the face.  
'Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am!'  
Frisk surely didn't. At the end of that fateful genocide route several timelines ago, they had once Possessed a second set of Prolis, their own render. Astra was part of Chara's render. They had died a couple days ago.  
Three more people stepped forward, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.  
The Proli who had their hands on Frisk's shoulders went and stood between the first and second of the people who had entered.  
Frisk took in the sight in front of them.  
The first, Frisk assumed, was the Fighter of the render, bearing an appearance like Frisk, their Renderer, as all Fighters did. On their left arm was a red bandage, Frisk's original defence item upon falling into the Underground. They seemed very timid. It was confirmed in Frisk's mind when they summoned their respective option, which had not a knife as the icon, but a stick. This submissive child was Setfri, Frisk's FIGHT Prolibulla and unfortunate pacifist. They would only fight if necessary.  
The second had already been introduced to Frisk, but standing back and taking them in fully, it was obvious who this was. It was Canra, Frisk's ACT Prolibulla. They weren't as hyperactive as Astra had been, but they were true to their namesake.  
The third in line had a dark lime coloured short sleeved shirt, similar to Canra's. Their hair was also the same brown colour, but it was styled significantly differently. Two long fronds came out of the side of their face, in front of their ears, falling to just past the shoulders. They were tied about five centimetres from the end, making them look like paintbrushes. A long ponytail came out of the back of their head. Currently it was resting over their right shoulder. Atop their head were three swept back sail-like protrusions of hair, looking strangely natural. Such was the nature of magic. Either way, this was Temia, Frisk's ITEM Carrier Prolibulla and sympathetic despite their uncreative name. Frisk had run out of ideas at the time.  
The last was giving Frisk a glare of distaste. They too wore a short sleeve, this time bright yellow. At their wrists were two long orange ribbons, tied simply and trailing. Their hair was a sandy blonde, and was styled, strangely, like Asgore. Their fringe was parted at the middle and swept to the sides. The rest of their hair was left unattended at shoulder length. Mirza, Frisk's MERCY Prolibulla gave another look of contempt and sat down with legs tucked up against their chest. They didn't speak.  
 _I did the right thing. I did what Miseri had wanted me to do. They wanted to initiate a Transfer, and I did it correctly. But…_  
Frisk collapsed and started sobbing. The short time they had spent with their own Prolis mightn't have been a good time, but they still remembered.  
'I'm sorry I left you!' Frisk exclaimed, burying their head into their arms.  
Someone came and started rubbing their back. Frisk looked up into the yellow eyes of the Saviour, who was crouching to reach them.  
'Frisk. You managed to reopen the Gate and let us back in.' It was the voice that had spoken to Frisk in their room.  
Frisk stood up, but the Saviour remained crouching so as not to make communication difficult. They were shorter than the Erasure, but still quite terrifying at over three and a half metres.  
'The Gate?' Frisk asked.  
'A metaphorical representation of the connection between a Possessor and their Prolibullae. For a Transfer to initiate, one must first open the Gate.' The Saviour, Seraph, responded.  
'How did I open it?'  
'The Gate is powered by monster magic. When you first fell into the Underground, both the power from the Barrier and the monster magic in the air was enough to Transfer me and Chara's render to you. You commanded me, and that gave you control over time itself.  
'But, when the Barrier was broken, and you reached the Surface, the Gate was shut by the lack of a constant magic energy. You had your Prolibullae, but you could no longer command me like in the Underground. No new SAVE points could be made. If you died, you could either reload the last SAVE, which was just before you left the Underground, or let it play out.  
'If your Prolibullae died or were Transferred, it would be impossible for you to acquire a new render.  
'However, when you drank the concentrated magic a couple days back, it was enough to reopen the Gate that was shut by you reaching the Surface, Transferring your own render, from that fateful timeline, back to you.'  
'So, you mean that they-' Frisk gestured to the Prolis behind them, 'never died?'  
'No. They were simply sent into a dormant state, awaiting a Transfer.'  
'What about you?'  
'Without a Gate connection, you cannot command me like you did before. Even now, you cannot.'  
'Huh? If I die, I'll lose a year of progress?'  
'No. The Transfer set a new point for a RESET. You no longer have access to SAVE files, but you changed your RESET point. If you die, I will bring you back here.'  
Frisk thought about this.  
'I suppose that's better than nothing.'  
'Yes, I suppose that is the case.'  
'You heard the plan, right? To assassinate the Erasure?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you think it will work?'  
'Possibly. But I cannot be certain. All I ask is that you be careful and on guard.'  
'I'll… keep that in mind.'  
Frisk turned to Setfri and Mirza. The latter looked away.  
'You know… you two… are you comfortable with accompanying me on the Surface?'  
Figna and Miseri had been able to remain on the Surface with determination. That should apply to Prolis with the same titles, right?  
'Yeah… you do need us to keep you safe but…' Setfri faltered. 'How?'  
'Determination. My previous Primary Prolis used some left by Alphys to join me on the Surface…'  
Frisk paused to clear their head.  
'There should still be a couple samples left, enough for the both of you. What do you say?'  
'Whatever.' Mirza stood, moving to stand next to Frisk. 'I don't see how I would be of help. I'll go with you if _Setfri_ does their part.'  
Setfri glanced down with a guilty look.  
'I'll do it, Frisk. I know I can do what you need. It just… doesn't feel right.'  
'You're a Fighter, aren't you?!' Mirza lashed out frustratedly.  
Setfri backed away a little.  
'See what I mean? You're so timid and afraid! You wouldn't do your job unless it was right at the brink! If it were possible…'  
These next words were said with a seething malice.  
'I'd have taken your place.'  
Mirza whipped around and walked back to their place beside Frisk, ignoring the stares from everyone else in the 'room'.  
Oddly enough, Setfri didn't seem as offended as one might have expected. Frisk went up to them.  
'You'll come with me?'  
Setfri nodded.  
'Yeah. I will. Thank you for giving me a chance.'  
'Are you offended by what Mirza said?'  
'Not really.' Setfri said. 'I've kinda gotten used to it at this point. I understand my purpose. I'll do it when necessary.  
'I was born to murder. I have to do my job, even when I don't want to.'

* * *

Just as Frisk had remembered, there were several samples of determination stored in the bottom drawer of the freezer. They took two out and set them onto a nearby table. When Frisk looked back at them again, they had vanished.  
 _Frisk: You got them?  
Canra: Yep!  
Frisk: Alright, give them to Setfri and Mirza. Apologies for them being frozen. The DT should still be liquid inside.  
Canra: Why freeze them?  
Frisk: I don't know. Alphys had them like that, so we decided it would be best if we too stored them similarly.  
Setfri: What do we do?  
Temia: Drink it I'd assume.  
Mirza: I just hope this doesn't mess us up.  
Temia: Depends on what that means. _  
Frisk headed into the living room to wait for them, grabbing their recently upgraded smartphone, and flopping onto a couch. Toriel once again wasn't around; she was assisting with the development of what the MRD had named 'Project ERASE'. Erasure Reversal Assassination Sector Equipage. Frisk was still trying to work out whether the acronym was intentional or not.  
The phone beeped as they received a message. It was from Asgore.  
 **Asgore: Howdy! I hope I am not bothering you. But I have something I think you should see.  
Frisk: Hey Asgore. What is it?  
Asgore: (Tori isn't there is she?)  
Frisk: Nah, she's with the MRD.  
Asgore: (oh good, I was thinking of swinging by)  
Asgore: As I was saying, I was watching the television and checking the news feed when an interesting story popped up.  
Frisk: What did it say? About the Erasure I'd assume?  
Asgore: Oddly, it was not. Here, I will send you a website address. I think you should see it. **  
The next message had a link to an online webpage. Frisk tapped it.  
Typical news website. Nothing too intriguing at first.  
But then they read the headline. Or tried to.  
'"Harbinger of death? Inhuman murderer known as the Peacebringer seeks Monster Ambassador." Oh no. We should go.' A voice read from over Frisk's shoulder.  
Frisk whipped around and glared at the source of the voice. Setfri jerked back in shock.  
Frisk guiltily smiled.  
'Sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit paranoid.'  
'No, no, it's fine. I'm still trying to adjust to this world.' Setfri said comfortingly. 'May I see the article?'  
Frisk handed the phone over. Setfri scrolled through the article, reading far quicker than would be expected. They tapped once and brought up a photo, showing it to Frisk. It was taken from a distance, but it still showed, quite clearly, a human figure. Most details could be seen.  
One could only assume it was the Peacebringer.  
This 'Peacebringer' didn't look much older than 15, and likely female, since they had a long ponytail and bangs around the sides of their face. Their hair was ebony, blending into a golden blonde at the ends. Frisk stuck with calling them a 'she'.  
Clothing wise, the Peacebringer went with a mysterious air, like someone out of a fantasy story. She wore a dark russet coloured cloak, which was put on more like a dress. It split at the front and back, covering her legs like a waistcoat. The pants she wore underneath were a dark navy colour.  
All these dark colours were contrasted by a long white scarf, which draped behind her.  
A fantasy warrior wouldn't be complete without a weapon. It was at this point where Frisk realised that this was the Erasure's 'gift' to them.  
The Peacebringer had two swords, the blades shimmering in the sunlight. Xohpium, no doubt. The cutting edges were dyed a bright red.  
Their design matched Miseri's swords exactly.  
It was the Erasure's twisted way of paying homage to a fallen comrade.  
Frisk took the phone back and scrolled a little further. There was a video. From the Peacebringer. The article labelled it as a message to the people and to the Ambassador.  
Frisk opened it, mentally preparing for what she would have to say.  
'Greetings, everyone. I am the Peacebringer. I suffer so others do not.'  
She seemed uncertain and insecure.  
'I was sent here by the Erasure. My job is to… free everyone from pain. I'm the Peacebringer, see?'  
 _But you were dubbed a murderer by the press…_ Frisk thought. They could see that Setfri, and Mirza, who had just arrived, felt the same way.  
The Peacebringer continued.  
'I wish to see the Ambassador for monsters. I simply wish to have a little talk.'  
Frisk felt like this wasn't the case.  
'I'll be waiting here, Frisk… Come pay me a visit, okay? I need… someone to… No, this isn't just…'  
The Peacebringer turned away from the camera and the video stopped.  
Frisk switched applications and messaged Asgore quickly.  
 **Frisk: Asgore, I finished reading the article. Are you free right now?  
Asgore: I would love to swing by, if that is what you want.  
Frisk: I want you to come and pick me up. We're heading to meet the Peacebringer.  
Asgore: Now? I was just wondering whether we could meet up first.  
Frisk: There's very little time. I want to deal with this Peacebringer asap.  
Asgore: That is fine, but what does 'asap' mean? Sorry, I am not familiar with internet terms.  
Frisk: As soon as possible.  
Asgore: Oh, I see. Why is that?  
Frisk: If the Peacebringer really is the Erasure's little gift to me, I want to get her out of the way. I got new Prolis that will accompany me, but I want you to be prepared to battle too.  
Asgore: I suppose I can do that, although fitting in my car would be a little bit difficult.  
Frisk: I know, but if the Peacebringer really has killed a dozen people like the article says…  
Asgore: It is fine, Frisk. I will be there in about 10 minutes, with my armour and trident. I am no fan of fighting, but I cannot stand to watch people die. **  
Asgore's line went silent. Frisk assumed it was because he had left to prepare. They had better do so too.  
They sent a quick message to Toriel to let her know not to worry, then went to find a weapon. They hoped they didn't need to use it, but it was a precaution.

* * *

Just over half an hour later, Frisk, Asgore and the Prolis arrived at the scene, blocked off by police lines. It was at the outskirts of the city, so it was rather quiet and uneventful. At least until the Peacebringer arrived.  
Asgore exited first, opening the doors for his guests like a chauffeur. Frisk grabbed the 'weapon' they had found, a metal beam. They had no idea how it ended up at the house, but it would have to suffice. Setfri was Frisk's real weapon.  
The group approached the police line, with Asgore greeting the officer. The officer picked up his radio and called in, getting approval and letting them pass.  
When Frisk went past him, he whispered.  
'Be careful. I've seen what she can do.'  
That was all he said, but Frisk knew he was talking about the Peacebringer.  
'Hey, Frisk. This "Peacebringer". Who do you think she is?' Setfri asked.  
Frisk shook their head. 'I don't know. She might not even be human, if she really is from the Erasure.'  
'I hope she isn't _really_ a murderer. I don't want to have to fight her. She seems so… doubtful. Like she's in inner turmoil.'  
'Tch, it doesn't really matter. Murderer or not, Frisk is in danger and we must do our jobs. If Frisk so chooses, I'll play my part. You better not hesitate when we meet the Peacebringer.' Mirza commented.  
The group stopped.  
'Speak of the devil.' They added.  
The Peacebringer stood in the centre of the road, blocking the path. She had this strange empty stare, like she couldn't see. The swords were sheathed on her back.  
'The Erasure really likes playing mind games, huh?' Frisk directed towards the Peacebringer.  
The Peacebringer tilted her head, like she didn't understand.  
'I… don't understand. Why are you so… calm? All the humans I've met before were always…'  
Asgore pushed forward.  
'You are a murderer! And you call yourself the "Peacebringer?"'  
The Peacebringer responded calmly.  
'I _am_ the Peacebringer. I bring peace to souls at pain, to souls in torment and suffering…'  
She pulled out one of her swords, slowly, reluctantly.  
'By giving them a painless liberation.'  
Frisk walked forward, sticking their arms out to prevent the others from joining them. The Peacebringer had requested them personally, after all.  
'I'll talk to you, Peacebringer. On one condition.'  
The Peacebringer nodded.  
'Promise you won't kill anymore people. You say you bring peace, but you simply cause more grief.'  
'I suppose I could… make that work… Yeah, alright Frisk…'  
In a flash the Peacebringer drove the sword towards Frisk's chest.  
Equally as fast, Frisk whipped out their makeshift weapon, and dodged, quite impressively. Their time in the Underground had sharpened their reaction time.  
The Peacebringer straightened back up.  
'I… am a firm believer in talking with actions, Frisk.'  
Frisk tightened their grip on the metal beam. Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see Setfri watching, and Mirza trying to get them out onto the field.  
Seeing Frisk distracted, the Peacebringer lunged again, both swords out. Frisk, using the beam like a machete of sorts, swung at the incoming blade.  
The Peacebringer deflected it upwards, leaving Frisk's chest exposed. She then drew her other arm back and went to plunge in the finishing blow.  
Frisk was knocked from their left; Mirza had run and careened into them, making the Peacebringer's blade miss by a millimetre.  
The Peacebringer glared at her two recipients, no, victims, with disappointment.  
'You are resisting… Please… let me…'  
Asgore drew his trident, extending it to its full length. The Peacebringer stared at him, shaking her head slightly.  
'You! I do not know who you are, but I will not let you hurt my family!' Asgore said firmly.  
The Peacebringer sheathed her swords.  
'Hurt? Oh no, that's not what I'm doing. I'm… sparing them from the pain. You see, existence… is painful. I'm sure you of all people know that…' She said quietly. Almost hesitantly.  
Asgore narrowed his eyes, concentrating. He wouldn't be swayed by this murderer's words.  
'If that is how you feel about mercy…' he inhaled.  
'Then I will have to teach you!'  
Asgore charged with a roar, holding his trident in front of him like a jouster. He would take out this murderer before she could do anything. He drove it forward, aiming for The Peacebringer's chest.  
The Peacebringer calmly grabbed the two side tines and stopped it just before impalement.  
'You are in pain. Inner turmoil. Let me help you.' she said, staring at Asgore in the eyes.  
Something was so familiar about that expression to him.  
Where had he seen it before?  
The Peacebringer suddenly threw the trident down to the ground, climbing up its shaft towards Asgore, drawing her swords. He jerked back to avoid the slash but tripped and fell back. The Peacebringer landed on his chest, winding him. She held one sword to Asgore's neck, the other was raised above her head.  
'That stone that tripped you. I owe it a big thanks. Now…' The Peacebringer said solemnly.  
Asgore tried to get them off, but the sword at his neck stopped him.  
'Get off him!'  
The weight on Asgore's chest was suddenly gone, as The Peacebringer was knocked off by a flying jump kick. She went tumbling away, halting herself by driving her swords into the ground.  
The attacker landed in front of Asgore.  
It was Setfri.  
They turned and glared at Asgore.  
'Get up and help me!' they yelled.  
Somewhere in the background Mirza was smiling.  
Asgore crawled back, grabbing his trident and standing up unsteadily.  
Setfri ran forward, holding the stick like it was a sword. The Peacebringer blocked with swords crossed, and they collided. Setfri pushed harder down, separating the swords. Then, in a single swift movement, they grabbed The Peacebringer's wrists and pulled them behind her back, locking them. Setfri buckled her knees with a kick, and the Peacebringer crashed to the ground.  
'Now, Asgore!' they called.  
Asgore came and held the trident above his head, ready to drive it down and end the 'Peacebringer'.  
'Please don't kill me.' The Peacebringer said quietly.  
Asgore paused.  
'And why not?' he questioned.  
The Peacebringer looked up at him. They quietly told Setfri to let go for a moment.  
'I won't do anything bad.'  
Setfri warily obeyed.  
The Peacebringer held her arms crossed in front of her, like she was about to block. She looked at Asgore, with a worried, pained expression.  
'Do you… remember?'  
Asgore studied the situation in front of him.  
Him holding his mighty trident above his head, ready to drive it into and kill a child-like being.  
It was…  
'MERCY. I killed them when Frisk fought me. In the underground. I did it because I thought I didn't deserve mercy. But…'  
'After their Possessor brought you down to a sliver of health, they spared you.' The Peacebringer finished.  
Asgore brought his trident down, deactivating it back into its short form.  
'Yes. They did. How do you know? Unless…'  
The Peacebringer nodded.  
'Unless you were there.'  
Asgore dared to ask. He had to know.  
'Are you… Miseri?'


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
 _'_ _Mercy. An event to be grateful for because it provides relief from suffering. That's what you represent, right? But what is "suffering", exactly? It is merely a word. Words can change, lose meaning or significance. But you…  
You are the Peacebringer. You suffer so others do not. Life is full of pain. Free them with your alabaster blades.'_

* * *

The Peacebringer looked down.  
'Yes. I think so. It's… hard to remember. Don't remember…'  
Setfri suddenly shook their head, as if coming out of a trance. They deactivated their weapon and glanced around.  
'What happened?  
Frisk and Mirza came up to them. Frisk didn't quite know how to react.  
Mirza gave Setfri a little pat on the back.  
'I knew you had it in you. You let your instincts take over. Good thing it did, or we'd have a dead Asgore on our hands.'  
'I guess, when you put it that bluntly. It just felt… a bit strange.'  
Frisk went over to the Peacebringer, who was still kneeling. They offered their hand.  
'Here. Stand up.'  
The Peacebringer stood, ignoring Frisk's assistance. She, they, avoided eye contact.  
'Are you really Miseri?' Frisk asked.  
The Peacebringer nodded, barely discernible.  
'I once was anyway. I think… I was… trying to protect you…'  
They turned their head to the side. Now that Frisk thought about it, the golden tips of the Peacebringer's hair were very similar to Miseri's hair colour.  
The Peacebringer looked forward again, this time at Frisk.  
'I failed you, Frisk. I… was meant to keep you safe… All I had to do was… I… I'm…'  
Wordlessly, Frisk embraced them in a hug. The Peacebringer tensed up, but relaxed and returned it.  
They stayed like this for a while.  
The Peacebringer was the one who eventually broke away. They looked at Frisk, more earnest and calmer.  
'You know… when a MERCY Prolibulla hurts someone… they feel the pain too. That's why… I said that. "I suffer so others do not." I feel every injury I inflict.  
'The Erasure… changed my ideals, my mind. But Asgore… resurfaced an old memory.'  
They looked over to Asgore. 'Thank you. You helped me remember who I was.'  
'That was not what I intended to do, but I suppose I did end up teaching you about mercy.' He commented.  
The Peacebringer turned back to Frisk.  
'And I see you did what I wanted you to do. You now have your own set of Prolis. At least that problem's out of the way.  
'I'm not happy with what I've done. I went against everything that I am. I let the Erasure take advantage of me. Please, Frisk… Forget about me. I'm not Miseri anymore. I'm the Peacebringer. I can't go back, but I can't move forward either. Not with all those deaths in my essence.'  
The Peacebringer lifted their head and stared out at the sky.  
'Goodbye Frisk. I don't think we'll see each other again after this. At least not in this world.'  
Before they left, the Peacebringer went over to Mirza.  
'Hey. You're Frisk's new MERCY, right?'  
'Yeah.' Mirza replied in a dull voice.  
'Keep Frisk safe. They need you, and I need you to take my place. You're the only one who can do this.'  
'Yeah, I got that.' Mirza answered unenthusiastically.  
The Peacebringer wasn't finished.  
'You know… You're important. One of the most important, as a Primary Prolibulla. This world needs you. So be proud.'  
The Peacebringer leaned in and whispered to Mirza. Almost instantly, they seemed…more contented.  
'Really?' Mirza asked.  
The Peacebringer confirmed it.  
'Yes. I never did it myself, but I'm sure you can find a use for it.  
'Take care of Frisk for me, alright?'  
'No guarantees.'  
The Peacebringer picked up their swords, looked back one last time, and dashed down the road, back the way they came. They turned a corner, and they were gone.  
Gone again. Maybe for the last time.  
It was time to leave. The Peacebringer had been dealt with. Although not in the way Frisk had expected.

* * *

Things were rather uneventful for the next couple days. The Peacebringer was caught, but in the same way as Aslan, couldn't be prosecuted for murder. It was like trying to send a dragon to court. Toriel visited the MRD to continue work on the Project, and Frisk got a chance to meet the marksman that in less than a week would assassinate the Erasure.  
Anastasia had sent Frisk the sniper's ID entry prior to the meeting. The MRD had logs on every citizen, which had now been expanded to include monsters.  
 **MRD ID ENTRY NO. 694852  
Name: Pell Wilder  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Soul Trait: Perseverance  
Age: 37 years  
Status: Alive  
Affiliation: Military**  
There was a bunch of extra information, legal jargon and many other things that Frisk didn't really need to know.  
 _Canra: Perhaps one day we'll be included too._  
Pell Wilder turned out to be a laidback individual, with an accent of unidentifiable origin. He had dark skin, and messy hair he didn't seem to care about. Frisk hoped he would be serious when his job called for it.  
'Hey, Pell, how do you feel about this?' Frisk asked him.  
'It's not every day you get to assassinate a demon who could destroy everyone in an instant. No big deal, I'll make it. At least it'll be fun, right? Heheh. Finally, something interesting…' He had replied casually. Frisk hoped his recorded accuracy score was, well, accurate.  
They also got to see the rifle he would be using. Project Erasure Reversal Assassination Sector Equipage. It truly was a weapon fit for killing a god.  
The thing did indeed weigh as much as Frisk did and was close to 3 metres in length. The stock, handle, and various other places on it had magic-enhanced shock absorption; Frisk didn't know it was even possible. There was no magazine slot, as it only needed to make one shot. The foot-long specialised bullet would be loaded manually. Asgore's trident was just that little bit shorter, but it was for the greater good.  
Pell would be stationed atop a building several hundred metres away.  
Frisk would be standing out in the open, completing their deal with the Erasure.  
The city would be evacuated, in case it went wrong.  
The Saviour would be ready to act.  
Everything was going as accorded…  
One more day…

* * *

Frisk stepped out into the sunlight, amidst the silent city. Never had it been like this before, silent like nothing. Silent like death. They were alone.  
 _Frisk: Remember. I'll alert you guys if anything happens. Stay attentive. Don't leave the PD. I'll notify you when I think I've got their attention, but make sure Pell makes his own judgement.  
Setfri: Got it. I'll tell him through his radio.  
Canra: We got your back, Frisk. Don't worry.  
Temia: Good luck.  
Seraph: I will be prepared. Do not hesitate._  
To be perfectly honest, Frisk was terrified. Chara was unsettling, but this was another thing altogether.  
Frisk turned a corner, and there they were.  
The Erasure was sitting in the middle of the road, like they had a week ago. They had their eyes closed and looked like they were meditating.  
Frisk approached, putting on their bravest face, and filling themselves with determination.  
When Frisk was close, the Erasure opened their eyes and stared at them.  
'So… Frisk… How's it going?' the Erasure asked.  
'I am going fine, thank you.' Frisk answered stiffly.  
'What will your choice be?' The Erasure cut to the chase.  
'I just want to clarify something first, before I tell you.' Frisk said.  
The Erasure nodded.  
'Sure. I'll answer any questions you have.'  
'First…' Frisk said. 'Can I trust you to keep your promise?'  
'You're asking me about trust?' The Erasure paused for dramatic effect. 'You can trust me. I keep all my promises.'  
 _Uh huh. Like that's going to stay in place._  
'Second,' Frisk continued. 'I was just wondering… what are you capable of?'  
'What do you mean?'  
 _I hope this works. Be sure to record what they say. Not only will we know what they can do, but I'm sure this will distract them enough. If they don't get suspicious._  
'I mean, like your abilities and such. I know you can fly, and uhh, the erasing thing but… what else?'  
'Let's see…' the Erasure put a hand to their chin in the generic 'thinking' pose.  
'As a Cardinal, I can manipulate Essence, which by extension gives me power over space. I can also-'  
'Wait. What exactly is Essence? I hear it a lot.' Frisk interrupted.  
'Oh? Seraph never told you?' the Erasure seemed genuinely surprised.  
'Nope.'  
'Well, it's the magical matter that holds together and controls the physical matter of existence, something like the next level up from the "fabric of the universe". It's a little hard to explain if you're not familiar with physics and such, although if you like I could-'  
'Ok, ok I get it! Thank you! I didn't ask for a lecture!' Frisk exclaimed. 'Although…'  
There was something in the Erasure's voice that made Frisk feel almost sorry for them.  
They were sure it was passion.  
Maybe in another timeline, universe, the Erasure could have been a good friend.  
'Although what? If you have any concerns I could always- '  
A flash came from atop a building in the distance.  
An ear-splitting shot echoed through the city.  
The Erasure froze like someone had hit pause.  
They stared down at Frisk.  
'Y-you…' the Erasure stuttered. 'I… trusted you…'  
Frisk stared back with a defiant look.  
The Erasure reached to the back of their head and plucked out the shot, red tip bleached.  
They pinched it and it crumbled into dust.  
'You voided our agreement, Frisk.' The Erasure was no longer the calm, friendly, 'oh, hey, haven't seen you in a while, how's it going?' type individual.  
Frisk was suspended in fear.  
 _The plan… it… didn't work…_  
They couldn't move.  
'You broke your promise…'  
The Erasure stood, turning towards the building the shot had come from, and summoning their knife.  
'Truthfully, your choice wouldn't have mattered. I don't care if I erase a world or don't.'  
They pointed the blade's tip at the top of the building, at Pell's sniper position. A line of red shot out of the tip, like a laser.  
The entire building exploded, though no rubble rained down.  
Frisk thought they heard a cry as Pell, along with 90% of the building, was evaporated in an instant.  
'This is what happens, Frisk, when you try to defy me.'  
The Erasure swung around and made a grab at Frisk. They were able to dodge, barely, and finally shocked out of their stupor, ran up the road.  
 _Seraph!_  
Right on cue, the Saviour shot out of the air and tackled the Erasure, grabbing them from behind, by the wings.  
They were quite a bit smaller, so the Saviour hung off the ground. They swung their legs up and locked them around the Erasure's waist.  
The Erasure took a couple steps backward and slammed their attacker against a shop front, sending glass cascading down like rain.  
The Saviour loosened, and the Erasure threw them off, before kicking them in Frisk's direction. Frisk ducked as Seraph tumbled over them.  
'Seraph!' Frisk called.  
The Saviour stood up, shaking.  
'Having a hard time fighting me, are you? And I didn't even have to use my weapon!' The Erasure jeered.  
The Saviour summoned their sword and charged at the Erasure with a shriek.  
The Erasure also charged, and the two Cardinals clashed.  
Weapons flashed, and with them, came untold destruction.  
Frisk could only try not to die.  
It wasn't much of a surprise when Frisk suddenly felt an excruciating pain in their chest.  
Their world faded, and everything went black.


End file.
